


Party on the First Day

by SekiaSweet



Series: Anchored to the Past [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And her fashion sense, Another Anchor, Another orb, Ballroom Dancing, Bri doesn't play about her people, Briseis Fangirling, Can we please leave the Winter Palace, Cullen's Lucky Coin, Don't act uppity around Godric, Everyone looking good, F/M, Final strategy, Fluff, Godric has attitude, Godric is not happy, Insecurity, Negotiations, Orlais (Dragon Age), Orlesian Grand Game (Dragon Age), Tea with the Empress, Thank goodness for VIvienne, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Throwing Shade, Unexpected dance partner, When your ex shows up to the party, all gussied up, fluffy fluff, honest conversation about past relationship, more drinking, some smutty foreplay, steeling nerves, the boyfriends talk, the least of these, the truth of a city, tracking assassins, walking amongst the people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiaSweet/pseuds/SekiaSweet
Summary: The Inquisition is going to Orlais for a party!!!!
Relationships: Female Hawke & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor&Morrigan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan&Morrigan, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris & Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Anchored to the Past [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Arrival

Briseis began to feel uneasy a couple of days before they were to leave for the Winter Palace At first she thought it was just nerves, but her dreams had become erratic and sometimes she would feel as though someone was watching her. She drifted off to sleep while waiting for Cullen the night before their departure and let her mind meander in the Fade.

She is dressed for the ball, strolling the halls of the Winter Palace when a high dragon soars past the window. She picks up her skirt and rushes to get a closer look when she hears the crash as it lands outside on the roof of the ballroom. Briseis reaches a nearby balcony and looks upward to see the dragon looking back at her with hazel-green eyes, but then there is a piercing howl in the distance. Before anything else could happen, she felt someone waking her. When her eyes opened, Cullen was sitting next to her on the bed, stroking her cheek. She lowered his forehead to her own as he climbed into bed next to her.

War Council the next morning was lengthy as Rylen had arrived from the Western Approach the day before to take over Cullen's duties while they were in Orlais, with Charter coming in from Caer Bronach to manage the rookery for Leliana. When Briseis arrived in the courtyard soon after the meeting ended, wearing her armor at the Commander's insistence, Cullen helped her atop Godric and then climbed his own mount, quickly giving the signal to depart.

Nobles were lining the street as they made their approach to the Winter Palace a few days later and some regarded Briseis curiously, either amused by Godric, noticing that her _vallaslin_ was now gone, or perhaps both. Her hart seemed to sense her insecurity and he responded by giving a little snort. She had to bite back a smile when he raised his head, his nose tilting upwards in the air as he began to strut for onlooking nobles through the remainder of their procession down the boulevard. His small tail flicked a couple of times, as though he were trying to sweep Orlesian dust off his rump and she struggled not to laugh. “This is why I love you, Godric,” she told him, patting him affectionately.

It did not go unnoticed to Briseis that Josephine had been stopped once they entered the main gate of the Palace. The Ambassador gave her a reassuring nod as she rode past, encouraging the Inquisitor to continue through the gates. It was then that she noticed the heraldry from Ferelden and the Free Marches, indicating that King Alistair and Prince Sebastian had already arrived.

She dismounted Godric quickly upon their arrival and she reached into one of her pockets for some of his treats. “You get an extra couple because of that walk down the boulevard,” she explained to him as he nuzzled at her cheek. He was eating them out of her hand as Cullen approached her along with Josephine.

“We've been given apartments in the Guest Wing and you're also invited to tea with the Empress and Marquise Briala once you're settled,” Josephine explained once they were closer. “And could you please try to have some discretion when sneaking to each other's rooms while we're here? I've already asked the same of Iron Bull and Dorian.”

Briseis struggled to keep her face neutral. “Of course, Josie,” she said dryly. “The Herald of Andraste lives to serve as the embodiment of absolute chastity.” Cullen struggled to keep his bark of laughter at bay while he patted Godric on the nose. The hart grunted his displeasure when the petting ceased and began nudging at Cullen's hand, compelling him to resume.

“I'll take that as a yes,” the Ambassador replied. “But for now, you should get settled and changed immediately. It's time to play the Game again, Inquisitor.” Briseis nodded solemnly as she handed Godric's reins to a nervous young Elven stablehand. “You be sweet for him,” she told the hart as she turned to let Cullen lead her into the palace.

“Was Godric _strutting_ on the way here?” Cullen asked her, amused.

“Nobles were staring at us a bit too hard for his liking,” she replied with a crooked smile. “You know how he gets sometimes.”

Briseis was not shocked to find that her suite in the Winter Palace was considerably larger than her chambers at Skyhold, and entirely decorated in powder blue with golden accents. There was a sitting room immediately upon entry and a door beyond that led into the spacious bedroom. She opened the door to see a bed large enough to comfortably fit at least four people. The floor to ceiling windows were framed by thick blue velvet drapes with golden tassels. In one corner was a privacy screen that held a mirror next to a wardrobe. A small dining table, holding a carafe of wine and a tray of goblets sat against one wall. Beyond that she found a room off to the side with an enormous bathroom holding an obnoxiously large bath tub. Lydia was barely able to contain her excitement as she helped to put away the Inquisitor's luggage, but Cullen was quite surly when he realized that his room would be down at the end of the hall. “How are we supposed to be 'discreet' when I'm all the way down there?” he grumbled.

She chuckled as she got cleaned up in front of the wash basin. “Have you forgotten that I can Fade Cloak?” she asked, moving behind the privacy screen to change her clothes. “I could walk to your room stark naked without anyone seeing me as long as I didn't cast any magic. I promise that we'll have plenty of time together.” She winced a little as she flexed the fingers on her left hand. The Anchor had been seeming to burn since they arrived at the palace. It had not bothered her aside from its usual tingling since she'd used it during the Venatori ambush, but it had not reacted _this_ way since her final battle with Corypheus.

She had changed into a blue apprentice coat with grey ankle boots to meet the Empress. He grinned while taking her into his arms and gave her a light kiss on the forehead when she emerged. “So much for your being the embodiment of chastity. But we will never hear the end of it from Josephine if you're late for the Empress.”

Briseis paused on the way out the door. “Lydia, you have family nearby, right?” she asked.

“Yes, my lady, in the Ash Quarter,” came the reply as Lydia emerged from the bathroom.

The Inquisitor nodded. “Feel free to spend as much time with them as you wish while we're here. I'll have Josie make sure you can come and go from the palace as you please. But if I could ask one favor? I didn't get to see Halamshiral while I was here last time. I was hoping you would be willing to show me around tomorrow?”

Lydia's face lit up. “Of course, my lady!” she chirped. “Thank you!”

They had just found their way through the palace to Empress Celene's quarters when she noticed a man sitting on a bench outside the door, glaring at the guards. When he turned towards them, she saw that he was an elf with strange markings on his body, wearing a red band on his right wrist. Her eyes lit up in surprise when she instantly recognizes him from many of Varric's stories as the Champion of Kirkwall's lover.

He nodded to them curtly as they approached. She gave a bright smile. “Blessed Creators, you're _Fenris_!!!” she said, barely able to contain her excitement. “Varric has spoken of you often in his stories. It's nice to meet you!!!”

“And you must be the Inquisitor,” the male elf responded as he got to his feet. “Varric has written to me of you as well. I wanted to thank you for saving Hawke at Adamant.” Fenris seemed somewhat bewildered by her giddy behavior and Cullen tried not to laugh, remembering how Briseis acted the first time she met Hawke. It was still amusing to him that even as Inquisitor, she could get starstruck.

She gave a nod. “And I'm glad that you and Hawke have been reunited,” she said.

“I... thank you,” Fenris replied and his eyes shifted to Cullen. “Knight-Captain Rutherford, it is good to see you again.”

“Well, I'm no longer a Templar, so that's not my title anymore,” Cullen explained mildly, shaking the hand Fenris had extended. “I command the Inquisition's forces, but for now I'm just here to escort the Inquisitor to tea.” Fenris looked from Cullen to Briseis and nodded as one of the Empress's guards stepped forward.

“Apologies, Commander Rutherford,” he said, “the Empress has specifically requested to see the Champion and the Inquisitor alone. You will have to wait out here.”

Cullen looked to Fenris who shrugged. “I wasn't happy about it either, but Hawke insisted on complying. However, I could use the company if you will indulge me.” Cullen nodded as Briseis stepped forward to be announced to the Empress.

Cullen heard Briseis's little squeal of delight at seeing Hawke again as the door closed behind her. He let out a loud groan as he sat on the bench, hating not being in the room with her. But knew she was safe, being a powerful mage and with the Champion of Kirkwall in the same room. He had seen what both women were capable of in battle and anyone who attempted to take them on at the same time would have to be a fool. The only woman missing from the room was Sayuri Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden and wife of King Alistair, but the Inquisition had heard no news of the rogue Warden-Commander's whereabouts since she sent a letter to Briseis months ago, telling her that she was seeking a way to avoid the Calling.

Fenris took a seat on the bench next to him and sighed. “The Inquisitor seems a remarkable woman. She's also quite pleasing to the eye, as the rumors have said. I can see why you would be in love with her.” He smirked slightly when Cullen glanced over at him. “You cannot deny it. You wore the same look I did when they told me the Empress wished to see Hawke alone. You protect the Inquisitor for the same reasons I protect the Champion. We know what waits for us in a world without them: darkness.”

The commander nodded in agreement. “I can't lose Briseis any more than you could lose Hawke,” he said. “I was also glad that she wasn't left behind at Adamant. Thedas needs the Champion a while longer. Thedas needs both of them, just like we do. But why are you and Hawke here now? She was still at Weisshaupt with the Grey Wardens last we heard.”

The male elf nodded and gave a sidelong look at the former Templar. “I joined her there shortly after she arrived,” he explained. “But Varric sent word to us not long before he left Skyhold, telling us about the Venatori ambushing the Inquisitor. He also said you all suspected that something may go down at this ball and asked if we'd lend a hand,” he said from the corner of his mouth. “If it's an assassination plot and they're bold enough to try and kill the Inquisitor, the Divine or any of the others, there's no reason to think they wouldn't try to kill Hawke as well now that she's here. I will not let that happen so I'm more than willing to help however I can.” He then gestured to his lyrium markings. “They've been tingling since we arrived. There is some powerful magic involved as well.”

The men exchanged information with Cullen giving Fenris all he knew about the assassination attempts. The elf promised that he would search during the night and send word to the Commander of any significant findings. After waiting for about an hour, the door to the Empress's quarters opened and the Inquisitor and a taller woman with a blood-red smear across her face emerged, talking cheerfully with one another. Briseis was practically bouncing when she approached Cullen with Hawke beside her. The two women promised to speak again later as the pairs parted ways. Before they left, Fenris nodded to the Commander and swept off with Hawke at his side.

Briseis glanced to where Hawke and Fenris were standing and wondered if the human rogue was having the same thoughts as she. “What happened with you two out here?” she asked, her smile instantly changing to a serious expression.

“He just offered to look into the assassination attempts because he's worried they may try to kill Hawke since she's here,” Cullen whispered to her. “I figured that it couldn't hurt to have someone outside the Inquisition and the Chantry look into this. There's more as well,” he told her, taking her by the elbow. “But we shouldn't talk about it here. And we need to find Leliana.”

Cullen explained his conversation with Fenris to Leliana and Briseis when they returned to her room, but he was surprised at their reaction to Fenris's lyrium markings reacting as though there was a high concentration of magic nearby. Leliana looked at the Inquisitor. “We can't keep him out of the loop anymore,” she said. “You have to tell him.”

The Commander studied Briseis's face. “Tell me what? What don't I know?” he demanded.

The Inquisitor shifted in her chair. “Before my trip with Vivienne,” she explained, “I requested that Leliana start looking into whether or not there were more orbs like the one Corypheus used. Recently, Leliana told me that her efforts had borne fruit and that it was possible that one would be here. I didn't mention it before because we weren't sure it was actually here.”

He looked at Leliana. “So this is the reason why you needed to see her the night before Cassandra left.” he said. “This is what you meant when you said the stakes would be higher this time?”

“It is,” Leliana replied.

Briseis then held up her left hand. “The Anchor has been acting up since we arrived, and now that you've told us that Fenris's markings are reacting as well, it seems that it really is here.”

“And you think Solas may come for it?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the Inquisitor.

“It is possible,” Leliana replied. “The Inquisitor said that Solas seemed to mourn for the orb Corypheus used. As powerful as it was, it makes sense that he would try to collect another one if he is aware of its existence, which is also likely. The Inquisitor and I agree that it would be prudent for us to take it first as we don't know what he may do with it.”

“Could this be another Conclave in the making?” he asked them.

“We don't know. What is certain is that we need to acquire it first to ensure something like that doesn't happen,” the Spymaster answered.

Cullen nodded, mulling over the information he'd just been given. “Thank you, Sister Nightingale. If you don't mind, I'd like a word alone with the Inquisitor.”

The Spymaster's eyes darted towards Briseis, who nodded. “Of course. Please excuse me.” She exited the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Once the two of them were alone, Briseis could feel the room become more tense. “Why didn't you tell me about this?” he asked, not looking at her.

She shook her head. “Because the assassinations were the priority,” she explained. “I wanted to be sure the information was solid before I told you and I wasn't certain until you mentioned what Fenris told you about his markings reacting. But now it seems more likely an orb is here. I'm not keeping secrets from you, this just wasn't a priority at the time because we didn't have enough facts.”

“And what of Solas?” Cullen asked her.

“What about him?” she countered.

“If the orb is here and he knows, he will likely come for it,” he stated. “You would cross paths with him trying to claim it. You would be reunited with your ex-lover.” Her eyes widened when she realized what Cullen was implying. “Is that what you want?”

“You think I want to get back together with Solas?” Briseis asked incredulously.

“Do you?” he asked her outright.

“No, Cullen. I don't.” she said plainly as she rose from her chair. “While I can understand your being angry with me because I didn't tell you about the foci, it truly wasn't a priority because we were not sure it was even here. We needed to get through the ball first. That aside, there are some things I should have told you _before_ we started sleeping together. Now seems to be just as good a time as any, but I need you to look at me.”

He hesitated before turning to look at her. Her expression was pained, but reserved. “Let's start with the one thing you're probably going to want to know,” she said. “Solas and I were _never_ physically intimate.”

Cullen just stared at her, astounded by the revelation. “Never,” she reiterated firmly, “not once. Those nights I spent with him consisted of nothing more than exploring the Fade and we never did it there either, in case you were wondering. So while I was no blushing virgin the first time you and I had sex, you _**are**_ the first person I've been with since before the Conclave. The only other person who knows any of this is Dorian, although I would not be surprised if Leliana knew as well. She seems to know damn near everything.”

Cullen wanted to stop Briseis, but it all just kept pouring out of her. “I thought it was what he wanted when we left for Crestwood, why we were going there in the first place. But as you know, he _left_ me there, broken and alone. Then when I got back to Skyhold, he treated me with nothing more than polite indifference for the remainder of the time he was with the Inquisition. It was as though all the time we spent together meant nothing at all, like _I_ meant nothing. And then he left without any explanation after Corypheus and the orb were destroyed. He broke my heart and abandoned me. So tell me what makes you think I would _want_ to be reunited with someone who made me feel all of that?”

Her voice broke with her last question, eyes sparkling with tears as he crossed the room towards her. Briseis didn't notice the pain in her hands until she felt his calloused hands go to gently unravel her fists and thread his fingers through hers. She looked up at him to see his golden eyes filled with concern as he pulled her in close and let her bury her face in his chest. “I appreciate you telling me all of this. But I cannot do my job or protect you when you keep things like this from me,” he told her as felt her nod her head.

“I know and I'm sorry,” she replied. “But I promise that the only reason I kept this quiet is because I wanted more information. I'm not using this to get his attention.”

He held her face in his hands before pressing his lips to hers. “I believe you,” he replied. He pulled back and looked at her seriously. “But if we intend to find this orb, we'll need to find the vault. Will we be able to search the grounds?” he asked.

“Since we're guests in the palace, the Empress is allowing us to go just about anywhere we want except for the Royal Apartments,” she replied. “At least I won't have to scale any walls this time. The Anchor could react if we get close; it could draw attention if anyone sees, so we'll need to be careful.”

“Yes,” he agreed as they exited her suite. “If you feel Anchor starting to react, we can leave the area and come back at a later time to explore further. Then there's the matter of actually opening the vault, but we will have to cross that bridge when we get there.”


	2. A Tale of Two Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Halamshiral and then there's Halamshiral. Briseis encounters a couple of curious kids and has a little chat with Briala. And there's a plot afoot...

Briseis waited anxiously for Lydia to return the following morning after she and Cullen spent the day unsuccessfully trying to get an idea of the Elvhen vault's location on the palace grounds. It was almost as though the location was being concealed, but not well enough to keep the Anchor from reacting. She flexed her fingers, wincing as the Anchor still burned; grateful that it was somewhat bearable, even while wearing her gloves. It made her worry about what Fenris was experiencing considering his lyrium markings covered most, if not all, of his body.

She looked up when she heard the door to her suite opening as Lydia entered. Although she and the Marquise had arranged to tour the city together the following day, Briseis wanted to walk around with Lydia so that she would be able to see the parts of Halamshiral that Empress would likely prefer remain unseen. Lydia was accompanied by Cullen, who had already made it clear that he disapproved of Briseis walking through the city unguarded, but realized she would not be swayed from her decision.

“Lydia, thank you for this,” Briseis said as she stood up, wearing the everyday attire she wore around Skyhold. She knew it was likely that she would eventually be recognized while she was out, but she wanted to experience the Ash Quarter for as long as possible without her title hanging over her.

“It's my pleasure, my lady,” Lydia replied, “I'll wait for you outside.” She nodded to Cullen and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I still don't like the idea of you wandering around the city without guards while you have a target on your back,” he said.

Briseis frowned at him. “I expect that Leliana is going to have me shadowed the entire time, likely at your request” she replied knowingly as she patted at her coat. “And I'm carrying my dagger, so I won't be defenseless.

He relaxed a bit at hearing she was armed as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. “I promise that I'll be careful. I just don't want people to feel intimidated,” she said as she walked out the door.

As Lydia led her through the streets and alleyways of the Ash Quarter, Briseis realized that in addition to the elves, there were many poorer humans living in the district as well. People seemed to live crammed together, though not as tightly as in the Val Royeaux alienage, but there was still the stench of excrement when people dumped their waste into the streets. And though the amount of poverty in the Ash Quarter was obvious, she was pleased to see that the people took a great deal of pride in where they lived. Many residences were constructed from either stone, wood, or a combination, but there were a few walls that were covered in murals of bright colors though all had thatched roofing that appeared to need replacing in several areas. In the few places that had adequate sunlight, there were tiny herb and vegetable gardens and a few chicken coops that neighbors shared in maintaining. Lydia explained that while the community is rather tightly knit, there was the occasional conflict between neighbors and that violence did ensue from time to time.

“I expect that there is usually a bit of crime where people are struggling to get by,” the Inquisitor mused as Lydia confirmed her theory.

“Yes, my lady. Things were very difficult for people here after the Empress burned the slums,” Lydia explained as they walked past a lot that held the charred wooden frame of what looked to have been a residence. “People lost a lot, some lost everything they had. And while people are still really angry about everything that happened, most pulled together and have been trying to make things better around here. The murals and gardens are new, but as you can see, there are still parts of the Quarter that haven't been fixed yet.”

As she continued through the Ash Quarter, she took notice of the occasional merchants here and there along different streets and made purchases from multiple street vendors, Elvhen and human alike; she would be returning to the Winter Palace with packs of teas, herbs, incense and several bottles of different spice blends that came recommended by a food vendor who'd made her one of the best meat buns she'd ever tasted, as well as some new scented oils for her bath. The honeysuckle and lily was her favorite and she was excited to make use of it for the ball.

They had been wandering the stalls for a couple of hours when she was finally recognized as the Inquisitor by a young man who had seen the Inquisition's procession to the Winter Palace. Bystanders turned towards her she saw that her identity was met with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension and fascination. As she and Lydia continued to walk through the streets, she stopped frequently to speak with willing residents about daily life in the Ash Quarter and listened to their stories of atrocities at the hands of nobles ranging from offensive to degrading and in some cases, outright brutal. Some onlookers warmed to her as she expressed anger at their mistreatment, encouraging others to share their stories with her. As she listened for a few hours, Briseis noted there were a number of humans that had stories of their own for standing up for elves who were being abused and occasionally just for entertainment. She asked for the names of offending nobles to take back to Leliana, making particular note of names that came up more than once and thanked those who were willing to tell their stories.

They were turning up one of the wider streets in the late afternoon when Briseis realized something. “Lydia, we've been all over the Ash Quarter, but we still haven't been to see your family,” she said. “Do you live near here?”

“We live just up the street if you would like to meet them, my lady” Lydia answered.

“Oh yes!”

They had walked a couple of blocks before Lydia stopped in front of the door to a modest, but comfortable looking tenement. “I have to confess, my parents were hoping you would want to stop by,” she explained. “I expect that _mamae_ will make a bit of a fuss over you and _babae_ will have tons of questions about the Dalish.”

“I think I would be happy to be fussed over and talk about my clan,” Briseis replied. “That hasn't happened in a long time. Oh and you don't have to call me “my lady” while we're visiting your family.” She paused. “Actually you don't have to call me that at all unless official people are around.”

“ _Mamae_ would throw a fit if I didn't address you properly while we're here,” Lydia explained. “But when we return to Skyhold, she'll be none the wiser.”

Briseis laughed. “Fair enough, let's meet your family!” she said.

They spent the remainder of their with Lydia's family and a few of their neighbors who'd stopped by to get a glimpse of their famous guest. Her mother Eola, of whom Lydia was an exact replica down to the bright red hair and sparkling brown eyes, absolutely fussed over Briseis, offering her tarts, fruit and tea as her father, Ivun, peppered her with questions about Clan Lavellan. He explained his fascination with Dalish clans was due to his grandmother having been a Dalish of Clan Virnehn, but left after eloping with his grandfather after they met while he was traveling the Dales as a courier. Lydia's younger sister, Ella, sat next to her father, listening raptly with everyone while Briseis spoke of Dalish life and the Elvhen history she had learned as First to her Keeper and heard their concerns, giving her word that she would speak to the Marquise. They only left when the sun began setting.

“You have a wonderful family,” she said to Lydia as they returned to the palace. She was grateful that it was easier to transport everything she'd bought after Lydia's father provided her with a small crate. “Will you return to them tonight?”

“I told _mamae_ I will spend tonight at the palace, but that I'd return tomorrow after breakfast,” Lydia replied then glanced over at the Inquisitor. “My lady, may I ask what you plan to do about the nobles everyone told you about?”

Briseis turned to her. “Whatever I can without getting anyone who talked to me hurt or jeopardizing the Inquisition. But they should be made to answer for their actions. I'll at the very least be able get Sera to hit a few of them with bees.”

She was surprised to find Krem was waiting for them at the gate when they returned to the palace just after dark. “Inquisitor, Commander Rutherford has requested to speak to you at once,” Krem explained. Briseis raised an eyebrow as Krem looked at her apologetically. “He knew you'd be annoyed about Inquisition guards waiting for you as though you were a child, so he and Dorian asked the Chief to send me.”

“Thanks, Krem. Do you have any idea what this is about?” Briseis asked.

Krem shook his head as he took the crate from her. “The Commander didn't say,” he replied. “Just wanted me to bring you to them at once. They need to speak to you alone, so I'll take Lydia with me to meet the Chargers for drinks.”

Cullen was waiting for her in the sitting room with Leliana, Josephine, Hawke, Dorian, and Fenris when she finally entered her suite, all looking ill at ease. After setting down her wares, Briseis turned and opened her mouth to speak before Cullen put a finger to his lips. She arched an eyebrow as Dorian warded off the room immediately.

She turned back to Cullen once the ward was in place. “Why are we having to do that?” she asked.

“There are eyes and ears everywhere in this place,” Dorian reminded her tersely.

Briseis tilted her head and sat down in a nearby chair. “What the hell is going on?” she demanded.

“Fenris overheard some men talking in one of the taverns on the docks last night,” Cullen told her.

Fenris stepped forward. “The assassins are already here in the city,” he explained, “but it seems that they are still awaiting confirmation of their intended target. They will not receive instructions until after the ball has begun.”

“This person is playing their cards very close to the chest,” Leliana explained.

“Have the Empress and the others been warned?” the Inquisitor asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Aside from Divine Victoria, who knew before she left Skyhold, we've told no one” Leliana answered.

It was here that Josephine interjected. “I still think that is unwise,” she said anxiously. “If it ends up being the Empress, Divine Victoria or King Alistair and word gets out that we knew, but kept it to ourselves, it will cause an uproar and accusations would spread. All of Thedas could turn against us.”

“It is a risk,” Hawke conceded, “but if whoever is behind this realizes that we're on to them, it could put more people in danger.”

“We've also filled Hawke and Fenris in about the orb,” Cullen informed her. “We couldn't keep them in the dark about this with Fenris's markings reacting as well.”

“This vault, its location evades you?” Fenris asked.

“The Anchor burns, but there wasn't a strong reaction anywhere that Cullen and I searched when we walked the grounds yesterday,” Briseis explained. “It's like some kind of magic is hiding it.”

“That could be, though we weren't able to search the Royal Apartments since we don't have access,” Cullen added.

“There is the likelihood that you would have better luck if you and Fenris search the grounds together,” Dorian theorized. “If the Anchor and his markings were to react to whatever is concealing the vault while they're in close proximity, it could give a better idea of the location.”

Briseis and Fenris looked at each other as they both considered the idea. “If the Inquisitor is willing, then so am I,” he said briskly. The Inquisitor was surprised, knowing his distaste for anything related to magic.

“I can meet you after my 'official' tour of the city tomorrow,” she replied.

“Invitations have been secured for you to attend the ball since you've agreed to help with the assassins. And I've already spoken to Vivienne, who is more than willing to have the two of you outfitted. She's waiting for you near your suite,” Dorian said to Hawke, who quickly gave her approval before Fenris could object.

“You snuck out last night to hunt for assassins _without_ me, so you can make it up to me by escorting me to the ball,” she explained. As they got up to leave, Briseis heard her say, “besides, I've always wanted to see you all dressed up.” She caught a glimpse of the sour expression Fenris was now wearing.

Dorian took his cue and also headed towards the door before pausing to turn to Briseis. “Oh, Cullen and I will also be escorting you tomorrow when you tour Halamshiral with the Marquise.” He smiled ruefully. “I'm really here just in case you decided to put up a fight about it.”

“The way things are going, it would be pointless for me to argue,” she answered. She glanced to her Spymaster. “I'm just glad your people kept their distance while I was out with Lydia.”

“They were instructed to let you move about freely unless there was a problem,” Leliana told her as she took the crate and made to leave with Josephine. “But we'll have someone examine everything you bought and return it to you as quickly as possible. And I'd like the names of those nobles you were told about when you get a chance.” she called over her shoulder before Josephine closed the door behind them.

Briseis turned to look back at Cullen. “What names? What is she talking about?” he asked.

“Nobles who have been mistreating residents in the Ash Quarter,” she explained. “Elf and human alike. The stories I heard when I spoke with some of the people there are reprehensible. I may give some names to Vivienne and Sera as well. One way or another, they'll answer for what they've done. But for now,” she said as she slipped her arms around him, “I'm back in one piece and I appreciate you not sending Inquisition guards to bring me back.”

“Did Lydia come back with you?” he murmured into her hair as he returned her embrace.

“She went with Krem to meet the Chargers for drinks,” Briseis replied. “You know how that goes, so we shouldn't expect them back for a while.” She cast her eyes upwards and saw that he still had the worried look in his eyes. “I don't like that we're having to go into this blindly either, but if Fenris and I can get a better idea of the vault's location, that will make at least one thing a little easier.”

“I know,” he replied, sighing. “We have no choice but to play the hand we've been dealt.”

“Which is why fretting isn't doing any good,” she answered, guiding his hands to her posterior. “And I can think better ways to use our time”

Cullen dipped his head to nuzzle at her neck. “I hate it when you do that,” he whispered into her skin.

“No you don't,” she said, tilting his head up to meet his lips with her own.

The Inquisitor was hardly surprised to discover that her 'official' tour of Halamshiral with the Marquise of the Dales the following morning had been largely limited to the High Quarter and extremely brief visits to the Ash Quarter and other districts of the city. She was able to speak with some merchants and a few prominent people in the districts, but not many of the residents, most of whom seemed to be staying indoors. She was beyond irritated with the pretentiousness long before they were due to return to the palace, but then the guards tried to block an Elvhen girl with curly black hair from approaching the Inquisitor near one of the slums. Briseis glared at them, causing the guards to move away and then stepped forward to speak with the child as Briala, Dorian, Cullen and their entourage looked on.

“You're the Inquisitor?” the girl queried, eyeing Briseis curiously.

The Inquisitor knelt down to look her in the eye. “Mm-hmm,” she answered her, removing her glove to show the girl her Anchor. “What's your name?”

“Areina,” the girl replied shyly. “Is your name really Inquisitor?”

Briseis laughed, putting the glove back on. “No, people just call me 'Inquisitor' because of my job. My friend Sera calls me 'Quizzie,' but my real name is Briseis. But you, _da'len_ , you were born during the winter, weren't you?” she asked. “You are a 'little snow dweller' right?” Areina nodded enthusiastically. “My _mamae_ said I was born during a snowstorm,” she said.

A younger Elvhen boy who resembled Areina peeked out from around the nearby stall. “You don't look very scary,” he observed. “I thought you'd be scary and that's why they said we all had to stay inside.” Briseis glanced back questioningly at Briala, who wore a blank expression.

“She's only scary to bad people and monsters,” Cullen assured him, coming up next to her.

“Do you really fight big, scary things?” the boy asked.

“She fights a _lot_ of big, scary things,” Dorian chimed in as he knelt down. “I even saw her fight a dragon once, but do you know wanna know what scares _her_?”

“What?” the little boy asked, coming around from the stall to stand next to his sister.

“Bugs,” Dorian said, grinning at the Inquisitor.

“Especially spiders,” chimed in Cullen.

The boy's jaw dropped when he looked to Briseis. “You're scared of _spiders_?!” he exclaimed, wide-eyed. “They don't scare me! I'm not scared of anything!!!”

“Then that makes you much braver than I am, _da'len,_ ” she told the boy cheerfully. “Spiders have scared me since before I was your size. What's your name?”

“Taralen,” he answered proudly, smiling despite his missing front teeth. “But can you really do magic like _mamae_ says?”

Briseis lit a small bit of flame in her hands and caused it to change colors, smiling as their big brown eyes watched in wonder. “Yes, I can. I prefer to use it for nice things like this, but sometimes I have to use it to fight bad people and those big, scary things you asked about,” she replied. She turned to Dorian. “My friend does magic, too.”

Dorian conjured a wisp that quickly took the shape of a kitten and began gamboling around Areina as she squealed joyfully trying to catch it.

Briseis stared around, realizing that there were no adults nearby watching these curious children. “Now then, do you two want to tell us where to find your _mamae_?” she asked once their magic faded away.

The children blushed at her guiltily. “She's at home,” Areina said, rubbing the toe of her shoe in the dirt. “We live down the alley but we sneaked out because we wanted to see you. We wanted to know if you were really an elf like us.”

Briseis nodded and pulled back her hair, letting them get a closer look at her pointed ears. “I am very much an elf, just like both of you, I just used to live in a forest far away from here in the Free Marches,” she explained. “But you shouldn't have been sneaking out of your house. Your _mamae_ will be very worried if we don't get you home quickly.”

“My lady, we are due to return to the palace,” one of the guards stated.

She stood up and looked at him. “Very well,” she replied. “I'll return once I've seen them back to their mother.”

The guard looked impatient. “My lady...” he began, but stopped short when she gave him a scowl that made Cullen proud. “Yes, of course, my lady.”

“We will go with the Inquisitor to take these children home,” Cullen advised them as Taralen took hold of the Inquisitor's hand. “She will likely speak with their mother for a few moments.”

Their mother was beyond relieved and equally stunned when her children burst through the door, bringing the Inquisition home with them. Between their mother admonishing her children for sneaking out and thanking the Inquisitor profusely for bringing the wayward pair home, Briseis barely got a chance to speak with her for more than a few minutes before Cullen told her it was time to leave. She was about to step outside when Cullen caught a glimpse of Taralen tugging at her arm to speak with her again for a couple of moments. Her eyes widened for a moment as he spoke to her before she turned to look at the boy again, but then Cullen heard her say, “I will do my best,” before she stood up to leave.

“What did he say to you?” Dorian inquired when they returned to the Winter Palace.

“Just to ask if we'd keep fighting the big, scary things until he and his sister are big enough to help us.” she replied. She didn't tell them about the particular big, scary thing Taralen was worried about that had been a problem for them before. 

Their entourage was still waiting when they returned to where they first met Areina and Taralen. “Your Grace, were people were told to stay inside while we were here?” Briseis asked Briala.

The Marquise cocked an eyebrow. “It was believed that seeing some of the living conditions within the city would be upsetting,” she answered, “but I expect that you saw more than enough yesterday.”

“I saw plenty,” the Inquisitor shot back as she nodded to Cullen and Dorian to go ahead so that she and Briala could speak. “It doesn't surprise me that you know that I walked the city yesterday. I wanted the true experience of Halamshiral, not just the High Quarter.”

Briala tilted her head towards the Inquisitor. “Truly, Inquisitor?” she asked, her lips twitching. “I'm shocked that a Dalish, even one with her markings somehow removed, would deign to be concerned about the welfare of city elves.”

“I'm always an elf, with or without my _vallaslin,_ my title or what influence I wield,” she replied silkily when they stopped to face each other. “Quite like you, Your Grace, are always an elf, with or without your title of Marquise, despite how it was secured for you _._ ” Briala looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

 _“_ Circumstance is **all** that separates us from those living in an alienage or a forest,” Briseis continued, “I'm well aware of that fact, it is something neither of us should ever forget. Something others will _never_ let us forget. I also aim to do some good for our people because of my title, so you needn't ever question whether or not I care, hence why I've spoken repeatedly with the new Divine about the well-being of elves across Thedas. And now that Corypheus is dead, our attentions have turned to helping restore Thedas and that includes helping elves in every way that we can. When I return to Skyhold, Your Grace, I'll make sure to I write to you _again,_ this time with the concerns of the people in this city.”

They walked back to where their entourage had paused waiting for them just barely out of earshot and quickly returned to the Winter Palace. When they entered the main vestibule, Briseis turned to the Marquise with a smile plastered across her face.

“Thank you very much for taking the time to show me Halamshiral, Your Grace,” she said sweetly as she nodded at Briala. “I look forward to seeing you and Empress Celene tomorrow night.”

Dorian caught up to Briseis as they walked towards the guest wing. “I'm shocked you didn't actually slap her,” he muttered under his breath.

She turned and smiled. “I almost did after that cheap shot about my _vallaslin_ , but it wouldn't have been worth the damage control Josephine would have to do,” she said. “Anyway, we have more pressing concerns at the moment than the Marquise of the Dales. We need to find that vault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name translations are courtesy of Project Elvhen:  
> Taralen: Heaven's Child  
> Eola: Knowledge  
> Ivun: Filled With Life


	3. Ball Bearings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor gets a gift for First Day and the Inquisition is as ready as it's gonna get for the ball.

“Nothing much happened until we'd gotten inside the servant's quarters,” Briseis was saying as they met in her sitting room during the afternoon before the ball. While she and Fenris had been able to sneak into some areas unnoticed, access throughout the Winter Palace had been limited with most areas being sealed off since after the tour in preparation for the night's festivities. “Thank goodness I kept that key from the last time we were here; it made things much easier. But I doubt we would have gotten any reaction if Fenris hadn't had to catch my wrist before I could trip and face-plant into that bag of fertilizer.” she said. Briseis looked to where he was leaning against the arm of a sofa next to Hawke. “You seemed to be in a bit of pain after your skin made contact with the Anchor,” she said, “are you alright?”

“Still a bit more sensitive to magic right now, but I'm alright,” he answered gruffly. “But we agreed not to explore the grounds further after that. We thought it best to stop there in case something worse happened or either of us got seriously injured.” He looked to the others and said, “there was no reaction with us in close proximity until that happened, so it's definitely near the Royal Apartments.”

“Then you will have no choice but to wait until tonight and try again during the ball like last time,” Cullen said.

“Cullen, my shoes are not going to be conducive to climbing up the trellis in the gardens this time around,” Briseis explained as she glanced in his direction. “But, we'll find a way. We can probably get Sera's friends to leave a few doors unlocked in exchange for some favors.”

“Just make sure not to go missing for too long or you'll arouse suspicion,” Josephine reminded them. “What of the assassins?” she asked.

“My agents still trail them for the time being,” Leliana answered. “They will intercept the instructions and deliver them to me immediately. In the meantime, we'll all keep near to the potential targets while the Inquisitor searches for the vault. Josephine, Cole and I will be near Divine Victoria and King Alistair, while Hawke, Varric and Fenris will look after Vael.” She looked to the Champion. “You three know him personally, so no one would suspect anything if you're seen with him. Vivienne, Thom and Sera will be positioned near Empress Celene and Marquise Briala; Dorian, the Iron Bull and Cullen will protect the Inquisitor.”

Briseis shrugged. “Well, I guess this is all we can do for now,” she muttered. “Let's just hope that tonight doesn't go straight to hell.”

“I know it's risky, but still feel like I should at least warn Sebastian,” Hawke muttered. The Champion and the Nightingale had sparred over the matter earlier, but Leliana reasoned that any unusual increase in protection for the Divine would likely draw unwanted attention. Hawke knew how devoted Vael was to the Chantry and that he would ardently protect the Divine, and that such additional protection would likely tip off anyone who was monitoring the situation. The debate ended when Briseis suggested that they ask Vael for assistance should it be confirmed that Cassandra was indeed the intended target, to which both agreed.

The sun was setting when a knock at the door came at the end of their meeting, signaling that Vivienne and Lydia had arrived with the Inquisitor's ensemble. Lydia carried the parcel into the bedroom with a mixture of excitement and reverence as the Enchanter quickly ushered Cullen and the others out of her room, insisting that Briseis be left to bathe and dress. And now she sat in her tub, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of honeysuckle and lilies, trying to will herself not to imagine the worst possible outcomes this night could offer. After her bath, Briseis cast a warming spell to quickly dry herself and brushed out her hair. Lydia gathered the Inquisitor's dark waves into a loose braid decorated throughout with coils of silver and loose tendrils of her dark hair framing her face and then assisted as the Inquisitor poured herself into her dress, grateful that she had at least some room to breathe. The nights had been colder than expected and so Myrina sent along a pair of long gloves to match the Inquisitor's dress.

“You look gorgeous, my lady,” Lydia said as she reached for the mask.

“Only thanks to what you've done with my hair,” Briseis replied as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She turned to Lydia and gently took the mask from her hands, placing it on the dresser. “Lydia, I want you home with your family tonight.”

Lydia looked as though she wanted to protest, but the Inquisitor shook her head. “Lydia, the Winter Palace is the most dangerous place in Halamshiral tonight,” she explained imploringly as she took her hands. “Home with your family will be much safer than being here.”

Lydia relented after seeing the pleading look the Inquisitor had given her. “Be careful, my lady,”

“I will,” Briseis promised before gesturing towards the door. “Now go. Iron Bull has Dalish and Skinner waiting for you at the gates,” she explained. “They'll stay with you and bring you back in the morning.”

Her companion gave a pensive look before nodding and turning towards the door. _“Mythal'enaste_ , _”_ Lydia said quietly before shutting the door behind her.

Briseis closed her eyes for a few seconds and took some deep breaths once she was alone. It was a comfort to know that Lydia would be out of harm's way, but there were still others who could be at risk tonight. She gave a final sigh, donned the mask and had just begun putting on her shoes when she heard the door opening again. “Briseis?” she heard Cullen say.

“In here,” she replied from the bedroom. She heard his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her as she finished putting on her shoes and looked up when he walked in. Although the mask hid most of her face, he was close enough that he could still see the delight at his reaction in her hazel-green eyes as he took her in. She rose to her feet slowly, clasping her hands behind her back and watched as his eyes drifted downwards from her neck, beyond her modest cleavage and came to rest at high split on her thigh. His eyes lingered there for a moment before moving back to her face.

“Pleased?” she asked shyly.

She was in his arms, his lips crushing hers before she could blink. “You look beautiful” he murmured. “But it will be difficult for me to simply be the Commander of your armies tonight,” he growled in her ear, leaving her spine tingling. His mouth drifted down to her neck and he pulled back. “You don't have a necklace?” he asked.

“It seems that I don't,” she answered as her fingers went to her neck.

“Then allow me to remedy that,” he said, producing something from inside his black formal Inquisition coat.

She looked to his hands to see him open a small black box that contained a pendant of silverite that held a coin. “What's this?” she asked, watching him lift the necklace out of the box.

“This coin is the one thing I kept with me when I left my home for Templar training,” he explained as he stepped behind her to fasten it around her neck. “The day I left, my brother gave this to me for luck and I've kept it with me ever since, even though Templars weren't supposed to keep personal items. But now I want you to have it. I had Dagna enchant the silverite to enhance your barriers.”

Her fingers moved gingerly along the braided silverite, feeling the faint vibration of magic and traced the shiny, worn, but still slightly textured surface of the coin. She slowly turned towards him and looked up into his golden eyes. “I love it,” she said as he grinned at her approval. She linked her fingers with his as he pulled her in for another kiss that was only broken when they heard the bells begin to toll the hour.

Cullen looked down at her and saw Briseis's eyes fill with worry. “This is going to be a very long night,” she mused.

He kissed her again and took her hand, leading her to the door. “When is a night in the Winter Palace anything more than a long night?” he replied as they entered the hall.

They were met at the end of the corridor by Dorian, who was wearing a suit of black silk with silver and green embroidery, accompanied by Iron Bull, who was dressed in a tight-waisted purple coat with a silver slash and emerald accents. The collar was opened to show off his chest. “You clean up good, Bull,” Briseis gushed. “Vivienne was definitely not kidding when she said she would have gleaming like a dawnstone saber.”

He grinned back. “Bastien's tailor Tobias is a badass, so she called him in to help out,” he said. “But you, Boss,” he exhaled noisily.

Dorian stepped forward and took the Inquisitor's hand. “My Lady Inquisitor,” he said grandly.

“Lord Pavus,” Briseis teased back.

He knelt over her hand and kissed it loudly as she burst into laughter. “You are an absolute vision.” he said as he looked to Cullen. “She really lights up the room, doesn't she?”

Iron Bull smirked as the color rose up in Cullen's face. Briseis gave the Tevinter mage a playful shove. “Where are the others?” she asked.

“They've gone up ahead,” Dorian answered as they started down the hall. “Apparently Vivienne had everyone dressed for this. She likely took it as a personal failure when we had to wear those terrible red uniforms the last time. She even managed to get Sera into something presentable, but you'll see.”

The rest of their companions were waiting near the steps of the vestibule while Josephine was speaking to everyone rather animatedly. All were impeccably dressed, with even Sera wearing, Briseis needed a double take, a _**dress**_ that wasn't already stained, though she kept fidgeting and occasionally glowering at Vivienne. Myrina had also come through beautifully with Hawke's dress, a red ballgown with black trim and underskirt, but she looked slightly different without the usual blood swipe across her nose. She had already headed up the stairs with Fenris, dressed in a white suit with a red silk shirt to match the red band he still wore on his wrist, as they drew closer.

“ _Where_ is the Inquisitor?” they heard Josephine saying frantically.

Briseis tapped her on the shoulder, eliciting a small jump from the Ambassador of the Inquisition to Sera's amusement. “I'm right here, Josie.”

Sera wolf-whistled at the Inquisitor. “Looking good, Quizzie!” she said as she continued to fiddle around with the skirt of her own dress.

“You look great, Sassy,” Varric told her earnestly.

Briseis looked at him quizzically. “'Sassy?'” she repeated.

The dwarf shrugged. “A little bird told me about your little exchange with the Marquise yesterday,” he explained. “Word is that you got a little sassy and suddenly it just made sense.”

“I see,” she said, smiling then looked to Josephine. “Did we make it in time?” she asked.

“Barely. Hawke and Fenris will be announced next, followed by you and the Inquisition,” Josephine told her. “Divine Victoria has also asked for an audience with you. Stay near to her balcony and you will be brought to her. She wants to see you immediately”

The Inquisitor nodded, bringing her fingers to the pendant Cullen had just given her. Briseis looked towards her companions, knowing that they understood what was at stake tonight. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright. Shall we play a Game?” she said, sweeping up the stairs into the main ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you KNOW how hard it is to shop for these people?! My goodness!!!


	4. Diplomacy and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games Begin.

“Now presenting Alexia Hawke, Head of House Amell of the Free Marches, The Champion of Kirkwall and accompanying her Fenris the Wolf, Warrior of the Kirkwall Rebellion,” the herald was saying when the Inquisitor walked into the ornate ballroom. She could see that there was increased security across the room, all wearing heraldry from Ferelden, the Free Marches, and Inquisition in addition to the traditional Orlesian guard. Nobles murmured loudly and craned their necks to get a look at Hawke and Fenris. After exchanging inaudible pleasantries with the Empress, Hawke and Fenris ascended the stairs to the right.

Cullen quickly took Briseis by the arm and leaned in close. “I'm escorting you. I really don't want to get bogged down with propositions from Orlesian nobles again,” he said.

She giggled. “You'll likely get bogged down with propositions from them regardless,” she teased as they rounded the staircase and waited for the herald to announce them for the Empress. “They seem to love you almost as much as I do,” she teased.

He cringed. “Maker help me,” he said under his breath as they descended the steps.

“Now presenting the Lady Briseis of Clan Lavellan,” began the herald. She bristled slightly, and was suddenly grateful that the mask hid the fact that she no longer had her _vallaslin,_ though she would not have been surprised if it were already widely known _._ “Leader of the Inquisition, Herald of Andraste, and Slayer of Corypheus,” he droned on as they descended the stairs, “and accompanying her, Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall.”

Briseis caught a glimpse of several Orlesian nobles taking a concentrated interest in the pair as they proceeded forward. While she didn't really mind the gossip, this much scrutiny in one space at one time could still make her a bit uncomfortable at times. She clutched Cullen's arm a little tighter as she cleared her mind to greet their hostesses, Empress Celene and the Marquise Briala, standing above them on the landing to receive guests.

“Lady Inquisitor, Commander Rutherford, it is good to see you again,” the Empress said with her delicate accent as the couple paid their respects. “Your presence here is always welcome. I truly hope that you enjoy yourselves this evening and I trust this will be a night of celebration.”

“Your Imperial Majesty, it is an honor for the Inquisition to be here again.” Her eyes darted to Briala for a split second before she continued. “I also want to thank the Marquise again for her tour of the city.” Briala looked down as well, looking as though she'd tasted something bitter as the Inquisitor continued, her gaze returning to the Empress. “I just hope that this evening is not _quite_ as dramatic as our last experience,” Briseis replied pleasantly, ignoring Briala's agitated expression.

The Empress nodded approvingly, maintaining a neutral expression as the couple bowed again and made their way up the stairs where Hawke and Fenris were waiting for them near a heavily guarded private balcony that had been reserved for the Divine.

“Well the game begins,” said Cullen.

Fenris clenched his jaw. “ _This_ is a game?” he asked.

Briseis shrugged and gestured about them. “This isn't just any game; _this_ is the Grand Game,” she told him as they listened to the herald began to announce the rest of the Inquisition. She and Cullen held back a laugh when the herald was heard saying “Her Ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse,” as Sera was announced. Briseis could only imagine Vivienne's fury.

She turned back to them. “While it really is mostly pomp and fanfare, everything we do or say here tonight is being watched and heard,” she cautioned. “Just be mindful during your interactions with the nobles; you'll likely attract a lot of attention as you work your way towards Vael.”

Several moments later, the ballroom went silent as the herald announced, “Your Imperial Majesty, Her Holiness, the Divine Victoria!”

Briseis and the others approached the railing, watching as Cassandra strode the length of the ballroom floor, dressed in the robes and headdress of the Andrastian Divine. Empress Celene dipped into a curtsy before the Divine, with the entire room instantly following suit. Briseis bit back a smile as she could swear she heard Cassandra huffing under her breath even from across the room. As the Empress rose, the Divine nodded to her and gestured for the festivities to continue as she quickly moved towards her private balcony.

Hawke nodded to the Inquisitor as she and Fenris began to work their way through the crowd and Leliana approached. “I'll be going with you to meet with the Divine. We have things to discuss,” she explained before turning to Cullen who seemed uncomfortable with the idea of being left to the mercy of the Orlesian nobility. “Dorian and Iron Bull will be along to rescue you shortly,” she assured him, allowing him to relax.

Divine Victoria smiled warmly when Briseis and Leliana were announced to her. After the three women were left completely alone, the Divine let go. “Maker help me, I want to hit something,” Cassandra groaned.

Briseis burst into laughter. “That didn't take as long as I expected,” she said, hugging her friend. “But you can always come spar at Skyhold.”

Cassandra returned the embrace and nodded appreciatively. “Thank you for that.” She quickly became serious. “Inquisitor, I know you have other concerns tonight; Leliana has updated me about the assassins. But I wanted to warn you. There are those in the Chantry who have begun to ask about the future of the Inquisition and whispers that your influence and military are too great and that soon your ambitions will turn to conquest.”

Briseis rolled her eyes. “Our concerns right now are rooting out the remaining Venatori and Red Templars and our relief efforts across Thedas,” she scoffed. “We're not looking to conquer anybody.”

“I know, which is why I find their notions ridiculous,” Cassandra replied.

Leliana stepped alongside the Inquisitor. “But this could eventually become a very serious problem,” she explained. “I'm already working to find where these whispers are coming from, however we need to get ahead of this.”

“And I take it that the two of you already have an idea,” Briseis said knowingly. Their behavior was quite similar to when the Inquisition was first formed as well as when they decided to declare her Inquisitor. The two women glanced at each other and then turned back to her. “Am I going to like this?” she asked.

“We can make you Right Hand of the Divine,” Cassandra suggested.

“Or for now, we at least make it look like it's possible,” Leliana interjected.

“Excuse me?” Briseis asked, stupefied. “You _cannot_ be serious. I'm an _elf_. Not only that, I'm a _mage_ ; I don't even follow the Chant of Light for crying out loud! There's no possible way _anyone_ would ever go for this... would they?”

“There would almost assuredly be some pushback, just as there was when we first formed the Inquisition,” Leliana explained, “but choosing a Right Hand has always been the Divine's discretion. Should you accept the title, there's not much that they could do other than voice their objections.”

“Not only that but your conduct as Inquisitor would be difficult for anyone to refute,” Cassandra added. “Almost all objections to your appointment could easily be dismissed as prejudicial.”

It was written all over the Inquisitor's face that she was reeling from this extremely far-fetched suggestion. Briseis couldn't make something like this up in her dizziest daydreams if she tried. From where she sat, she was considered a heathen for all intents and purposes in the eyes of the Chantry. If the proclamation that she, a Dalish elf, was Herald of Andraste had caused an uproar, naming her to what she understood to be the Chantry's second most powerful position would border on unthinkable. And then there was another matter.

“And what of the Inquisition were I to accept this position?” she inquired. “It would effectively bring us under the Chantry's control, wouldn't it? We'd be operating under their scrutiny.”

Leliana shook her head. “It would not. Cassandra would make certain that the Inquisition can continue to function independently and that you would only answer to her if and when the need arose in Chantry matters.”

“Who else knows about this idea?” the Inquisitor asked, curious about whether or not it had been discussed with Cullen.

“Only Josephine,” Leliana stated. “We discussed this while you were away with Vivienne. There is something else to consider. Your appointment to Right Hand would be unprecedented for the reasons you've mentioned already, but it will also have more far reaching consequences. This could also force the Chantry to confront its complicity in the mistreatment of the Elvhen people as well as erasure of the Elvhen from the Chant of Light and leverage relaxation of the restrictions on mages.”

Briseis raised her eyebrows at the pair. She and Cassandra had spoken at length about the treatment of the Elvhen people and how it has gone largely ignored by the Chantry before and after Cassandra learned she'd been selected as Divine and voiced a desire to address the matter. But this course of action had _not_ been expected.

“This is a lot to take in, Cassandra,” she replied, “but I think I should take time to consider.”

Divine Victoria nodded. “Of course. But please try to give me an answer soon. I will keep them at bay as long as possible,” she advised. "Do enjoy the ball. You were quite preoccupied last time we were here. You should try to enjoy yourself as much as you can."

Briseis and Leliana exited the balcony to see Cullen talking with Dorian and Iron Bull, all three already with drinks in their hands. They quickly stopped talking when she and the Spymaster approached. “What's the matter?” Briseis asked.

Cullen shook his head. “Just gossip. People think there's more to your meeting with the Divine than just history.”

The Inquisitor shrugged. “There is,” she replied quietly, “but it can wait until later. We have other things to worry about tonight.”

“The _real_ matter, my dear,” Dorian interjected, “is that you cannot leave the Commander all alone in this room _ever_. Poor man was being ambushed by a couple of barons and a comtesse when we found him.”

“Which ones?” Leliana asked curiously before looking to the Inquisitor. “I'll take care of this. You need to be seen mingling,” she advised. “Dorian and the Iron Bull can stay help guard the Divine and King Alistair with me until you return.”

She looked around the room, making sure to appear awestruck for watching eyes, taking a note of notable people nearby. Alistair, the King of Ferelden, was in a corner, speaking with Duke Germain de Chalons and another member of the Council of Heralds. On the other side of the dance floor, the Prince of Starkhaven was conversing with Hawke and one of the many Grand Clerics in attendance. The Empress and Marquise were standing near the Empress's private balcony. Her companions were peppered throughout the Orlesian nobility, all inconspicuously near their charges. Cullen took her by the arm, regaining her attention and handing her a drink as they began meandering the ballroom. She paused to thank Lady Mantillon for their previous 'dance' as she walked by and spoke briefly with Marquise Etienne as she walked through the crowd, headed towards the back of the ballroom.

“We should go scout out the Guest Wing while no one is looking,” Cullen suggested as they neared the doors to the ballroom and exited to the vestibule.

They turned left into the Hall of Heroes, as she made note that the corridor had been left mostly unguarded. They made their way through to the guest gardens, stopping to speak with the occasional noble under the guise of getting fresh air. There was also quite a bit of gossip to be overheard while Maryden sang as Briseis eyed the lattice that led to the study and the Grand Library, remembering how she spent most of the previous ball scampering around the Palace searching for evidence. Cullen stirred her again with a hand discreetly placed at the small of her back and led her back towards the Vestibule as the bells chimed, their signal that they should be returning to the ballroom.

They descended the steps near the servant's quarters on their way back to delay their return. Realizing no one was around when they reached the base of the steps, Briseis clasped Cullen's hand and began to quickly lure him behind the nearby sculpture. Cullen seemed a bit bewildered, but an impish smile on her face was enough to tell him what she wanted. She backed up against the wall beneath a nearby sconce, pulling him with her until he was pressed against her. He glanced about quickly before cradling her neck in his hand and quickly crushing his lips against hers.

“We're supposed to be _working_ , Lady Inquisitor,” Cullen panted against her jaw when they parted after several moments.

Briseis nipped at his lip gently. “Commander Rutherford, this is a ball in Orlais,” she murmured back seductively. “We _are_ working, it's just that we get to have a bit of fun in the process.”

Cullen recognized that she'd made a valid point as she pulled him towards her again, her mouth pressing tenderly against his. His hand drifted to the apex of the split of her dress, fingers grazing her skin as goosebumps arose and she mewled against his soft lips while raising her leg slightly to give him better access. He was nearing the junction at her inner thigh a little too slowly for her liking when they heard another chime, causing him to curse and reluctantly draw his hand back from within her dress as she slipped her leg back to the floor, making sure to brush against his leg.

“Second bell,” he growled in her ear.

“Hmm, well now we're fashionably late,” she replied, smoothing out her dress.

Cullen was running his thumb across her swollen lips when they opened to catch it between her teeth as her eyes locked onto his. As she closed her mouth and gave a lingering suckle, he gave a deep groan before leaning towards her ear. “You're going to get us into a lot of trouble, my lady,” he warned, kissing the tip of her ear.

“Do you object?” she taunted as he drew his thumb from her lips.

“I do not,” he replied

“I expected as much. To be continued?” she asked, wriggling her brows. The tongue that plunged into her mouth was answer enough, but the kiss broke as they heard the commotion of nobles proceeding back to the ballroom. It was a couple of moments before they'd collected themselves enough to join the crowd, her fingers threaded through his until they neared the top of the steps. They separated reluctantly, cautious not to attract unnecessary attention as they strolled back to the ballroom.

Moments after they returned, Josephine surprised her with a request from Duke Germain de Chalons for a dance. “Go,” Cullen advised her. “I'll have a word with Leliana while you dance and get Dorian to watch you from overhead. I'll wait on the balcony afterwards.” She nodded as he walked away and then followed Josephine to where the Duke was waiting to take her hand.

“You look absolutely radiant, my lady,” the Duke complimented her as he began leading her through the dance. He seemed impressed with how easily she moved with him and she made a note to thank Josephine for making her practice dancing in a similar pair of shoes.

“You are too kind, Your Grace,” she replied as they spun around the room.

He smiled at her. “You must also be congratulated on your defeat of Corypheus,” he continued. “And for your restoration efforts throughout Orlais. The Inquisition has truly done wonders across Thedas.”

“I'm deeply flattered that Your Grace has taken note of our endeavors,” she said sweetly. “But as you know, the Inquisition now holds Ylenn Basin. I was hoping you could recommend a surveyor who could advise on how best to utilize our holdings.”

“Well of course, my lady,” Duke Germain replied. He continued to lead her as they danced, and before it was done, he'd promised to send a handful of surveyors at her leisure. “It is refreshing to see someone take a true interest in their holdings beyond personal gain,” he'd mused. As the music ended, he kissed her hand and exited the floor with a flourish.

She was standing in the midst of the ballroom, about to make her way to the stairs when a voice called out, “My Lady Inquisitor!” She whipped around towards the voice and saw King Alistair standing across from her, a mischievous smile gracing his countenance as the crowd around him watching in stunned silence.

She dipped into a deep curtsy as he approached her and extended his hand. “Would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?” he requested.

Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the reactions of the nobility surrounding them. The murmuring had started almost immediately after he asked her to dance. Her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Your Majesty, how could I _possibly_ refuse such an invitation?” she replied as he took her hand in his and rose to her feet as the music began.

Rigid as she thought he had been at their last encounter, the King of Ferelden began deftly twirled her around the floor to the delight of onlookers. “Lady Lavellan, it has been quite some time,” he said. “And I regret that I was not in the best mood when I saw you last.”

She shook her head. “Your Majesty, I don't think anyone was in the best mood that day. I certainly was not after returning from being sent a year into what was shaped to be a most desolate future,” she replied. “But it's a good thing we were able to stop Alexius before he could make that future a reality _and_ that we were able to stop the Venatori plot against you afterwards. You're not still avoiding those kitchens, are you?”

“I'm surprised you remember that,” he chuckled. “No, we eventually hired a new staff in there. Leliana did me a favor and checked them out and I'm still alive, so I assume that they're okay.”

“Well that's good,” she replied. “And I trust that Arl Teagan was satisfied with the reparations we provided for Redcliffe?”

“He was more than satisfied,” Alistair replied and then rolled his eyes. “But he does love to complain and now he's decided to have a fit because of Caer Bronach.”

“Oh yes! We've been using it as an outpost while we assist with restorations in Crestwood since we cleared out the bandits that had taken it over,” Briseis explained. She gave the sweetest look she could. “In the meantime, I'm sure we can work something out to pacify him? I daresay that we wouldn't want him to be _too_ miserable.”

He laughed again. “My lady, you remind me of my wife,” he said. “Sayuri is also quite sassy, especially about Teagan. You can use Caer Bronach for as long as you need and I'll have someone sent to Skyhold to work out the details with Lady Montilyet.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll let Josephine know,” Briseis replied. “Speaking of Queen Sayuri, how is she? I've not heard any news about her since I received her letter last fall.”

Alistair's smile grew bigger as he leaned in towards her. “Actually, she will be returning to Denerim in the spring,” he told her as the music slowed. “I'd hoped that you would be able to meet her.”

Her face lit up. “I would be honored, Your Majesty,” she replied brightly. She dipped into a curtsy when the music ended as Alistair bent over her hand, winked at her and exited the floor.

She took a deep breath and had scarce turned to exit the floor before she felt someone else grab her hand and lead her into position for another dance. She tried to politely walk away, but he quickly took her left hand intimately and held her firmly at the waist as the music began.

He drew her in close as the dance began, allowing her to catch a familiar scent of cedarwood and amber. Briseis squirmed in his grasp and sought again to pull away, but her new partner tightened his grip on her waist. She could feel the scorching of his gaze upon her, but she dared not look at him. Her eyes scoured the crowd watching them from above for one of her companions, but finding none of them in view. Dorian was gone, likely expecting that she had already headed for the balcony. He guided her though the first steps, then stepped back and twirled Briseis by her hand slowly, causing her dress to sway with her movement and drew her towards him again as he leaned in to speak.

 _“Ar lath ma, vhenan,”_ the words slithered in her ear as he took her by the waist again. At that, she could no longer avoid his gaze and looked up.

His face was obstructed by the mask he wore, but his blue-grey eyes locked with hers and glinted as he watched them widen with recognition. She stared in disbelief, feeling as though her heart would cease beating in her chest here and now. “You know me now, do you not, Briseis?” he asked, his breath warm on her face. She nodded and quickly looked away from him, closing her eyes as he spun them around the room, trying to remain calm as the seconds began to feel like eternities.

“Speak my name,” he commanded with a whisper.

“Solas,” she answered.


	5. Drawing the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briseis dances with her ex and gets some unexpected assistance in her hunt for the orb

It took half a second before Briseis opened her eyes and tried to withdraw from him again, but Solas's grip held fast as he looked down at her. “ _Tsk tsk_. Appearances, _vhenan,_ ” he chided her.

She snapped out of the initial shock of his presence and now looked at her ex-lover with an intense stare of her own, cold fury set in her hazel-green eyes. “Don't call me that,” she said icily, anger beginning to take over her emotions. “We are not lovers anymore, Solas. Let us speak plainly.”

He looked at her placidly. “By all means,” he replied as he turned them. “What do you wish to know?”

“Tell me why you left and why you are here now.”

“You were not the only one being distracted from duty,” Solas replied simply. “I could no longer let you interfere with what must be done and once Corypheus was defeated, my business with the Inquisition was concluded. But what does that matter now, I wonder?” He nodded to her pendant. “A gift from the Commander, I presume?”

Briseis glared at him. “We both know that you are not some jilted lover. Not after you turned me away; not after you _abandoned_ me for whatever it is you're doing,” she told him angrily as he turned them again. “You have yet to tell me why you are here tonight. What do you want?”

Solas chuckled. “Do you not remember all the reasons I enjoy events such as these? The heady blend?” he whispered. He inhaled and she saw his jaw clench, undoubtedly catching Cullen's faint scent on her skin. “You and the Commander seem to be having a good time tonight for those same reasons,” he observed.

“Something that is no longer your concern, Solas,” she reminded him. “Now tell me why you're _**really**_ here.”

“Can you not feel it?” he said smoothly, running his fingers across her left hand. Briseis flinched as the burning from the Anchor seemed to worsen at his touch. For a moment she felt a pulling, as though he were trying to draw the mark from her with his magic, but the pain quickly subsided. Solas's expression gave nothing away as glanced away from her; she returned to scanning the room again and was relieved to see Dorian searching the dancers for her. His eyes rested on her and gave her a confused look. No doubt he'd expected her to be on the balcony already, so she tried to pull away from Solas once again, though he would not release her, spinning them through the other dancers. “There is something of importance that I must obtain,” she heard Solas say.

“Whatever this is that you're doing, you know that I have to stop you. Even if it costs me my life,” she told him. Solas looked down at her again, seeing the determined look in her eye. The lines were drawn and they both knew it. Her eyes darted back to where Dorian had been standing, only to see he was gone again and closed her eyes, hoping that he'd gotten the message.

His jaw clenched again as he brought her back in close as the music slowed.“You will try, _vhenan,_ ” Solas whispered softly in her ear as he released her. The music stopped and the onlookers burst into applause as she looked around the room for her ex-lover only to see that he had quickly disappeared from the floor.

Briseis felt as though the room was still spinning around her. She thought of all Solas had said to her. He made it all but clear that he wanted the orb and all she could do was assume the worst. She stared around the floor above her, heart racing as she desperately searched for Cullen. She glimpsed Briala looking out towards the crowd and then panned to the right to find Dorian standing next to Cullen, looking down at her. She watched as their expressions changed from confusion to concern as she quickly made her way to the stairs. The two men moved from the ledge to meet her at the landing. Cullen took her arm gently and guided her to a settee nearby. “Who the hell was that?” Dorian asked her.

It was only then that she realized that she had been holding her breath. She exhaled slowly and looked to them both. “Find Leliana and Josephine and meet me in the library.”

Briseis exited the ballroom, careful not to draw much attention to herself as she slipped through the nobles lingering in the vestibule and slipped up the stairs into the library. Thankfully it was empty and dark, save for moonlight that came from the windows in between the stacks. She descended the stairs as she desperately removed her mask as she tried to remain calm while considering Solas's words, impatiently waiting for Cullen and the others to join her.

 _“You were not the only one being distracted... I could no longer let you interfere with what must be done...”_ he had said to her.

She stopped pacing when she heard the door behind her as Cullen stepped in, followed by Dorian and her other advisors. Cullen and Dorian reached her first. “Briseis?” the Altus asked her, searching her face. “You look as though you've seen a ghost. What happened?”

“He- he's here. Now. Tonight. Solas is here,” Briseis stammered breathlessly, beginning to pace again. She had been finding it difficult to breathe since he led her to dance with him.

“How do you know?” asked Josephine.

“He just forced me to dance with him,” she explained, stopping to face them as Cullen neared her and she clutched at his arms.

“That was _him_?!” Dorian asked incredulously.

“It was. After I finished dancing with King Alistair, Solas grabbed me as I was headed to the balcony and led me back to the floor” she explained. “He obviously wanted to talk and felt that the Fade wasn't sufficient.”

“What does he want from you?” Leliana asked her.

“I think he just tried to take the Anchor from me,” Briseis said. “When he held my hand, I felt something similar to when Corypheus tried pull it from me at Haven, but then it stopped. But then he said there was something of importance here that he requires. He's here for the orb. We need to find it _now_.”

“You are a clever one to have even considered that there would be more of them,” a silky voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see a pair of golden-yellow eyes emerging from the shadows, the owner a dark-haired woman in a slinky dress of red velvet accentuated by feathers at the collar.

“Morrigan?!” Briseis exclaimed. “Where have you been?”

“After Corypheus was destroyed, I was called back to the Arbor Wilds for a time,” the Witch of the Wilds explained.

“What of your son? And Flemeth?” Leliana queried.

“Kieran is well and safe,” Morrigan answered. “As for Flemeth, she lies dead, though t'was not I who killed her,” Morrigan said to the surprise of everyone present. She continued before they could begin asking.

“When I found her remains, her body was merely a husk, as though someone had sapped her body of its power,” she elaborated. She turned to the Inquisitor. “And though Flemeth was unable to possess me, I'm still bound to the will of Mythal after having drunk from the Well of Sorrows. I am required to aid you tonight as it is her will that _you_ should be the one to collect her orb's power.”

The Inquisitor was puzzled. “So the orb is Mythal's?” she asked. “And she wants me to have it? Why?”

“You forget that although the rifts caused by the Breach are now closed, the Anchor is still slowly draining you of life.” Morrigan said. “I suspect you've already been feeling it?”

Briseis nodded. “I've felt weakened after using the Anchor,” she admitted. “But how is Mythal's orb supposed to help me?”

“What you seek is the Eye of Mythal. I expect that possession of her orb will stop the harmful magic that is killing you, allowing you to continue carrying and using the Anchor safely. Obviously Mythal wants you alive with the Anchor in tact, though for what reason, I cannot say.”

Cullen spoke up. “Not that I'm complaining, but cannot say or _will_ not say?” he asked.

“I am privy to the _**will** _ of Mythal, not her _**reasons** _,” Morrigan answered indignantly. “I truly do not know why Mythal wishes to keep the Inquisitor alive, only that it is what she wishes. I will assist her, Commander, whether you wish for my aid or not.” He nodded skeptically.

“Beyond it being in the Royal Wing, we still don't know where the vault is,” Josephine said.

Briseis looked to the others. “Apparently, Solas doesn't either,” she informed them. “He may be looking for it right now.”

“Do you think I would approach you if I did not know where Mythal's secret chamber lay within these grounds?” Morrigan asked impatiently. She turned to the Inquisitor, “you, the Commander and Lord Pavus will meet me near the entrance to the Royal Wing in ten minutes.” She swept from the room as quietly as she entered.

“Well at least now we have a way in,” Dorian thought out loud. “We just have to hope that we don't blow up Halamshiral in the process.”

“What of the assassins? Has there been any word from your agents?” Briseis asked Leliana.

The Spymaster shook her head. “Nothing yet,” she answered, “though I expect it will be soon. In the meantime, we'll stay close to the targets until you return from the vault.” She reached into a hidden pocket of her dress, pulled out a small black velvet pouch and handed it to Cullen. “To store the orb. Obviously she can't be seen walking around with it floating in her hand.”

“We'd best return to the ballroom,” Josephine suggested as she gestured towards the door. “Our absences will attract attention if we delay any longer.”

The Inquisitor nodded and the others slowly filed out, leaving Briseis and Cullen alone for a moment. “We didn't even get to do it in the Trophy Room,” she complained.

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Well to be honest, I'd rather we didn't have to worry about interruptions,” he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders, searching her face. “Are you alright?” he asked. “You seemed to be really upset after you saw him.”

“I'm fine, I was just a bit creeped out by his behavior,” she replied. “And apparently he knows about us, too.”

“Does that bother you?” Cullen asked.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. “It doesn't matter what he thinks about anything anymore. What matters now is getting to that orb before he does.”

“Then we should get to work,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

They returned to the ballroom for a few moments; long enough for her to find a steward carrying glasses of brandy, insisting it was for nerves, for which he joined her as she raised a glass in Sebastian Vael's direction and caught a glimpse of Alistair giving her an approving nod. After quickly draining their glasses, they slipped back out, headed towards the entrance to the Royal Wing where they were met by Morrigan and Dorian. The group was silent as they maneuvered through the gardens silently, making their way through the Royal Wing and approaching the garden where Florianne revealed her complicity with Corypheus.

When they stepped into the Jardin de Reverie, Briseis took in a sharp breath as the Anchor began to emit sparks. The Anchor had been burning since they arrived in the Winter Palace, but this was the first time it had reacted this strongly since she closed the rift here during the peace talks. She looked at Cullen. “This is the place,” she said. “The vault is close.”

“Well done, Inquisitor,” Morrigan said smoothly. She summoned her magic as she touched a nearby wall, causing it to slide away and reveal a room that was empty, save for a mirror, set against a wall of stone much older than any used in the construction of the Winter Palace. The mirror itself was inlaid in onyx carved into the shape of a dragon with abalone scales and light green gemstones for eyes.

“An eluvian?” Dorian whispered. “Aren't we looking for a vault?”

“This is the entrance,” Morrigan explained as she murmured the words to activate the eluvian. The mirror began to ripple at her touch. “The chamber lies within, but we must go at once.” Briseis nodded to the witch as they began to step through.

The eluvian led them into what appeared to be an enclosed garden. Briseis took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of gardenias, lilies, embrium, elfroot, lavender, and tulips. The musical tinkling of crystal grace filled the din around them as the Anchor's reactions suddenly got stronger and flared with pain so sharp she cried out. She sank to her knees, resting against a fountain filled with tiny brightly-colored fish and blooms of dawn lotus. Cullen and Dorian moved to help her to her feet after the pain subsided and rose to step around the fountain to see a single platform with a mosaic similar to those they saw in the Arbor Wilds depicting Mythal's likeness on the wall behind. As they approached, Briseis noted there was nothing on the platform, but it looked as ancient as the ruins in the Arbor Wilds.

Morrigan stepped to the middle of the platform, speaking inaudibly. When she finished speaking, an altar rose from the floor and the Anchor began to pulse brighter.

“This isn't some blood magic ritual, is it?” Briseis asked skeptically as the Witch withdrew a blade from her sleeve.

“Not in the way that you think,” Morrigan replied. “The altar will only reveal its secret to a servant of Mythal. As I have drunk from the Well of Sorrows in her temple, the altar will recognize my blood and open for me.”

Briseis nodded apprehensively as the Witch of the Wilds touched the tip of the blade to her finger, drawing blood and causing a few drops to drip onto the altar which opened to reveal a small, violently purple sphere. Morrigan then mumbled a few words inaudibly and waved her hand over the orb, causing it to glow and the Anchor on Briseis's hand to again burst into bright green light. The Witch of the Wilds took in the pained look of the Inquisitor's hazel-green eyes. “Take it with your left hand,” she commanded her.

“But why me?” the Inquisitor asked, hesitant. The Anchor continued glowing, bathing all of them all in bright green light.

“I truly do not know,” Morrigan repeated. “Just that it _must_ be you.”

Briseis was still apprehensive, but she had no choice if she intended to keep it out of Solas's hands. She removed her glove and stepped forward cautiously, left hand outstretched as Cullen and Dorian looked on, unsure what to do. She could almost feel the Anchor calling to the Eye as she drew nearer. She took the sphere in hand and felt a searing pain shooting up her arm as energy burst from her and she lurched backwards into the darkness.


	6. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briseis has an interesting encounter. And there's an attempted murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter because I'm having to split this one and the next one. There will be a bunch of fluff in the next part.

Briseis is lying in the midst of a forest floor when she awakens. Sunlight glints through the lush canopy of the trees overhead to lavish her face in its warmth as water ripples in a nearby stream. She slowly rose to her feet to see that she is still wearing her ballgown. _“I'm back in the fucking Fade?”_ she asks aloud.

 _“You are a perceptive one,”_ a voice says behind her. Briseis turns to see an old woman with white hair and golden-yellow eyes, just like Morrigan and clothed the robes of the Asha'bellanar. Flemeth steps towards her, seeming to yet again take the measure of the Inquisitor. She appears to have been waiting for some time. _“A little vulgar, but perceptive nonetheless...”_

 _“Morrigan said that you're dead?”_ Briseis inquires, staring as Flemeth moved alongside her.

 _“My body is indeed gone,”_ Flemeth confirms, _“But I survive in the Fade for now, tethered still to the wisp of Mythal.”_ She tilts her head to the side, still considering the young elf before her. _“As for you, child, the next chapter of your story as Inquisitor begins.”_

 _“Next chapter?”_ asks Briseis. _“What are you talking about?”_

 _“Defeating Corypheus was just the beginning,”_ the Asha'bellanar explains as she approaches. _“Now, the real threat of chaos looms over Thedas.”_

Briseis cocks an eyebrow. _“What is this new threat?”_ she asks. _“Is this why Solas tried to take the Anchor? Why he wants the orb?”_

 _“Your former lover has his part to play, as do we all,”_ the old woman answers. _“How you play yours has yet to be determined. But first it must be ensured that you are able to wield your Anchor when the time comes. To that end, you will be granted the Eye and the last of my power, the very wisp of Mythal herself, to help you wield it.”_

The Inquisitor was skeptical, knowing that something like this never comes without strings attached. _“What price do I have to pay?”_ she inquires.

Flemeth laughs and shakes her head slowly. _“None, I assure you. The price is mine to pay, the last of my debt to Mythal. This power is truly being passed to you to wield as you choose. You will not be placed under compulsion as Morrigan has been and you will not be possessed like I was.”_

The elf looks at the elder woman in disbelief. What she is being told sounds like complete madness. _“But would you not cease to be?”_ she asks.

 _“Young one, this is now my part to play,”_ Flemeth says as she closes her eyes, her voice wearier than Briseis has ever heard it. _“Even if it were not, my body is gone, sapped of all its power and I cannot possess Morrigan. This part of myself would be trapped here otherwise, traversing the Fade for eternity. The Elvhen have known me as the Woman of Many Years for longer than I care to recall. I carried Mythal with me through ages long since past. The time has come and at last I yearn for rest.”_ When the old woman opens her eyes again, recognition flickers briefly across Flemeth's face, but it is gone before Briseis can be sure it was ever there.

 _“I ask for one thing,”_ Flemeth finally tells her. _“It is not a condition of this power, merely a request. Morrigan...”_

 _“What about her?”_ Briseis asks nervously.

 _“She is the most formidable of all my daughters who have come before,”_ the Asha'bellanar explains, a smidge of reluctant pride in her tone _. “Even more now that she has the knowledge of the Well of Sorrows. If it is possible, allow her choose her own path.”_

 _“I never planned to do otherwise,”_ the Inquisitor replies.

 _“Mythal may plan differently,”_ Flemeth cautions her. She can see that Briseis has more questions, but Flemeth speaks before she can begin to ask them.

 _“You will eventually find all the answers you seek, but not tonight,”_ Flemeth assures her, her voice tremulous as she moves ever closer. _“You have the first victory, but know that this war has only begun.”_

Briseis watches as Flemeth raises her left hand, reaching out to clasp it within her own. Purple wisps appear as the Anchor starts to burn in her hand again. The pain quickly becomes excruciating, driving all thought from her mind, though Flemeth's grip holds fast.

The wisps get brighter and brighter and it's enough to make Briseis want to collapse to her knees, but she feels an abrupt jolt through her body that strengthens her to endure. She looks to Flemeth seeing the old woman's eyes immersed in the same purple wisps surging between them, though they slowly begin to leave her. Short moments later, it is gone completely and Flemeth begins to fade away into the ether...

_“Wake up.”_

Briseis is back in the chamber when her eyes open again. Cullen was cradling her in his arms on the floor of the platform and over his shoulder, a concerned Dorian hovering nearby. She turned her head to see that Morrigan stood a few feet away, watching her silently.

She quickly became aware of the burning sensation in her left hand as she raised it to see swirls of dark purple mixed in with the familiar green flickers in her hand. Taking her right hand, she traced them as the burning quickly subsided into the mild tingling she'd become accustomed to. She looked up at Cullen and Dorian, seeing relief take over their faces.

“Can you stand, sweet girl?” Dorian asked her. She nodded as Cullen extended his hand to help her to her feet and take her by the arms.

“Thank the Maker you're still alive,” he breathed, stepping back to look at her. “Are you alright?”

Briseis rubbed her fingers together, seeing the sparks of magic dance across them. She gazed up at him, smiling. “Actually, I feel amazing,” she replied as she quickly opened and closed her left hand. “Still tingles though, so that sucks. But at least we're all still alive.”

Dorian studied her carefully. “Your mana feels much stronger than before,” he said to her. She nodded, feeling the sensation of increased magic on her skin.

“What happened to you when you touched the orb?” Morrigan abruptly asked her. “That blast of energy was enough to knock us all to our knees.”

“I woke up in the Fade, with Flemeth waiting for me,” the Inquisitor replied. “She gave up the last of her magic; a debt to Mythal, or so she says. For now, the Eye allows me to carry the Anchor safely as you said, but it also enhances my magic.” She withheld the rest for now because she still wanted to process that information before she told anyone else. There was also the matter of the assassins, hastening her desire to return to the ballroom. She walked over to the orb sitting on the floor, still shimmering in dark purple, and took it in her hand as it pulsed with energy at her touch.

 _“This war has only begun,”_ Flemeth had said.

“And what has become of Flemeth?” Morrigan asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

“She is now at peace,” Briseis replied softly, meeting her gaze. She watched as the corners of Morrigan's mouth twitched. Though she knew that mother and daughter had a difficult relationship, she had to wonder if Morrigan herself knew how she truly felt about the finality of Flemeth's death.

“We should head back up to the ballroom,” Morrigan finally said. “We will have been missed by now.”

“We'll be right behind you,” Briseis replied, gesturing for Dorian to accompany Morrigan through the mirror.

She waited until hearing the hum of the eluvian before she looked to Cullen, who was watching her curiously. “I didn't want to say before, but there's more to what happened when I touched the Eye of Mythal than I originally said,” she admitted, her face as open as it could be. “I am still trying to understand what it all means, but I promise I will tell you everything.”

“I understand, but we need to hurry,” he advised, as she handed him the orb.

“We'll have to keep this safe until we can get back to our rooms,” she said. He placed the orb into the pouch Leliana had given him as Briseis quickly took down her braid and put on her glove. “If anyone notices, they'll just think we just decided to sneak off for a bit,” she explained when he gave a questioning look as she shook out her waves while approaching the mirror.

They stepped through to find Dorian and Morrigan slumped on the ground, trapped within a pair of abnormally powerful static cages. Briseis moved towards the cage as Cullen rushed through the false wall to sweep the area. Briseis raised her hands, drawing on her mana to dispel them, realizing that she did not feel the drain she would normally experience expending such a quantity of magic. They began to stir as the cage disappeared and Briseis quickly raised a barrier over all of them.

“Where is he?” she demanded as her eyes searched the area for Solas.

Dorian scowled as he righted his clothing and Morrigan deactivated the eluvian. “Gone,” he replied menacingly. “The bastard was waiting for us when we stepped out of the eluvian. He'd depleted our mana and we were trapped in the cages before we could even try to defend ourselves.”

“He knows he's already too late and that you now have the Eye,” Morrigan added as they exited the room, allowing her to seal away the entrance. “Though he said he wants you to know that he has a victory of his own tonight.”

Cullen returned and shook his head, confirming that there was no further trace of their attacker. She placed a hand on his arm. “There is nothing else he can do now,” she assured him. “The Eye is already mine. For now we have more urgent concerns.”

Briseis led them back to the side entrance she'd used during their first visit to the palace and hesitated at the door. “Is it safe?” she asked Cullen.

“It is,” he answered as he moved past her and opened the door. As they entered, Morrigan all but disappeared from their side, approaching the Empress as Dorian departed to find Iron Bull. Briseis quickly spotted Hawke to her left, immersed in conversation with Fenris and Varric. Fenris stared at her knowingly and she inclined her head as Hawke approached her.

“Fenris could sense the magic from here,” the Champion whispered. “I assume that you have it, then?”

“Yes,” confirmed Briseis. “But we won't be able to leave the ballroom again for a while, so we have to keep it with us.” Her eyes darted around, noting that a few people had glancing in her direction. Much to her satisfaction, they seemed to be taking interest in her slightly ravished look. “Has there been any word?” she asked.

“Nothing yet,” Hawke replied, shaking her head. “But now that you've secured the orb, we can focus solely on the task at hand. You should probably move through the crowd a bit to be seen.”

Cullen appeared beside her, handing her a glass of champagne to carry as Hawke returned to Varric and Fenris. Briseis glanced over to see Briala on the landing, seeming to be agitated while looking out towards the ballroom, before she turned to maneuver through the ballroom alongside Cullen.

“Hawke says there's been no word,” she informed him.

He glanced about the room, “Leliana isn't in the room either,” he observed. “She may be receiving the information as we speak.”

“Possibly, but we should move closer to Dorian and Iron Bull for now,” Briseis suggested. “We're not going to be able to slip out again tonight.”

“I expect not,” Cullen agreed, noting there were more than a few lingering glances that went from her tousled appearance to him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable when one of her fingers looped itself around his and gave a squeeze.

“It's not like they didn't already suspect,” she said under her breath as she took a sip of her drink. She heard him laugh quietly and looked down again, watching as he began slowly lacing his fingers through her own. He grazed across her knuckles once, causing a delightful shiver throughout her body that was strong enough to make the closest chandelier flicker wildly, startling a duchess that was standing nearby as they walked past.

She could see Iron Bull up ahead with Dorian, who seemed to be filling him in on the events inside the Royal Wing. Heat rose to her face as Dorian paused to raise an eyebrow at her knowingly, his eyes darting towards the chandelier and back to her. Briseis rolled her eyes at him as she stopped at the railing, her eyes roving the room to see that everyone was still in position, save Leliana. She was leaning down to look below at the dancers spinning about the floor when the bell began to chime again.

Briseis barely had a chance to turn her head towards the commotion as the doors to the ballroom burst open. Leliana burst in, eyes searching the room in a fury when they finally came to rest on her. Briseis was backing away from the railing as a blinding pain entered the right side of her chest, causing her to stagger backwards as her glass flew from her hand and shattered against the wall. She heard Dorian screaming her name as she took a step forward, blinking twice to regain focus. Her vision held long enough to see Cole fighting with someone across the way before Cullen quickly entered her view, his face twisted in terror. She tried to speak, but breathing was fast becoming an act of will for her, as was staying awake. Briseis finally looked down at her chest to see the end of what looked like a bolt protruding from it. She looked up and barely heard him call her name over the howling before she sank into his arms as she was wholly swallowed by oblivion.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout after the Ball

The howling became the familiar sound of her advisors' bickering when she awoke inside her bedroom at the Winter Palace. Though she had been positioned upright and propped up by pillows, Briseis could still feel a heaviness in her right side of her chest as she took in her surroundings. The sun appeared to be setting on the palace, bathing the blue on the walls in a deep orange light. Her eyes squinted as she settled on her trio of advisors speaking in hushed, but heated tones near the door. Cullen was still wearing his suit from the ball, though Leliana and Josie had changed their clothes, but all three looked exhausted. She watched them for several moments before deciding to speak.

“Cullen,” she managed to say, her voice cracked and dry as she spoke.

They all turned to look in her direction, shock and relief overtaking their features. Cullen was at her bedside and reaching for her face in three strides. “Thank the Maker,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got trampled by a high dragon,” she answered, her voice still feeling scratchy as she reached for the bandage on her chest. “And I'm _starving_.”

Cullen reached to a table next to the bed and poured her a goblet of water as Josephine opened the door, spoke a single sentence to someone outside and then shut it again. After taking a swallow of water, Briseis began asking questions. “What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the ballroom and then screaming. Is everyone okay? Where's the Eye of Mythal?”

“Everyone is fine; the orb is safe,” he assured her, gesturing to the table where the orb sat enclosed in its black velvet pouch. “But you- you were shot by a crossbow and have been asleep for two days.”

“We have the assassin in custody, thanks to Cole,” Josephine added as she neared the foot of the bed.

Briseis nodded. “I remember seeing him fighting with someone before the lights went out,” she said.

“As for the assassin, Empress Celene has agreed to let us take him back to Skyhold,” Cullen informed her. “She felt the Inquisition would want to deal with this.”

“We do. What happened at the hand-off?” she inquired after another long drink.

Leliana took a deep breath. “My agents were in position to intercept them when a fight broke out at the drop” she explained. “One of ours was killed and the others were forced to kill two of the would-be assassins, but a third slipped away in the skirmish. We found an unconscious guard near one of the gates and a dead musician in a privy near the ballroom.”

“I see.” She set down the goblet and reached to the bandages. “I'm going to need an elfroot potion,” she groaned. “ _Fenedhis,_ this shit hurts. Was it poisoned?”

“The healers were able to determine that it wasn't poisoned once the bolt was removed and examined,” Leliana replied.

“As for your wound, you lost quite a bit of blood, but they were able to stop the bleeding before you...” Cullen shook his head, clearly not wanting to continue that line of thinking. “They said that you would recover in time.”

“Was I the only target?” she asked.

“Yes,” Leliana answered.

“Well I'm still alive, so I'll call this a win,” she said as she looked down at her hands and realized that she was dressed in a silky lilac nightgown. “What in Thedas am I _wearing_?”

“Something Vivienne put you in earlier,” Cullen said. “She's come by to check on you a couple of times. Honestly I think she wanted to tend to you herself because your wound always looks better healed after she leaves. If I didn't know better, I'd say Madame de Fer really cares,” he finished with a grin.

Briseis gave a small smile. “You better not tell anyone that,” she warned before another thought came to her. “What about Lydia? The others?”

“Lydia is here. It took a bit to get her, Dalish and Skinner back inside the grounds after they locked down the palace,” Josephine explained. “I went to the gate personally to secure their entry. Lydia is on her way to bring you something from the kitchens.”

Her brow furrowed as she considered everything her advisors had just told her. Briseis looked up at them as a more pressing matter came to mind. “And when can we return to Skyhold?”

“As soon as you're strong enough to travel,” Cullen replied.

“I need to be ready sooner rather than later,” she said. “Has anyone seen the mark? Do they know about the orb?”

Leliana shook her head. “We've kept your hand wrapped and concealed from view at all times and one of us has always stayed to watch while the healers were here. The only ones who know are the Inner Circle. Vivienne may have seen it when she visited, but she would not say anything.”

“I know,” Briseis replied. “But we need to get out of here and soon. I want to be away from prying eyes while we learn how this orb actually works.”

“Agreed,” Cullen said, standing up, planting a kiss on her temple. “We need to let everyone know you're awake and Leliana, Josephine and I have a few other matters to discuss. But Dorian will be anxious to see you. I'll send him along after the healer checks in on you.”

Briseis had just started drinking the elfroot potion the healer had prepared her when Dorian entered. He was as disheveled as Cullen and looked like he had not slept in days, though he was dressed in his usual attire. “My sweet Briseis, how are you feeling?” he asked as he approached.

She smiled at him as she set down the cup and gestured for him to climb into bed next to her. “Better now that you're here,” she replied as she gingerly leaned against him.

“Keep this up and you'll give me wrinkles sooner than I need or want them,” he warned.

“And ruin your good looks? Never!” she bantered back. “But now you must tell me. How dramatic was it when I got shot?”

The twinkle in his eye had fully reappeared as he readied himself to regale her with the details. “It was quite a shocking scene, my dear. Cullen holding you in his arms, frantically calling for a healer,” he began. “Cassandra, Alistair, Celene, Briala and Vael were all evacuated from the ballroom immediately. Cole tackled the guy and fought with him until the guards were able to close in and take him into custody. Meanwhile all the Orlesian nobles are looking on; Comtesse Montbelliard and a couple others actually fainted. There were a few who demanded to duel the man, which I would have loved to see. Alistair supposedly called for an immediate execution when he'd been told what happened. And Cassandra... well the woman has been a wreck since it happened. Don't be surprised if she calls for a day of prayer or some such thing when she learns you've woken up.”

Briseis shifted uncomfortably when he mentioned the Chantry, but if he noticed, Dorian said nothing. There were many concerns before her, Cassandra's offer being near the top of the list.

“And as for poor Cullen, he's refused to change his clothes and he has not left this room since the healers brought you here, except for when Vivienne forcefully kicks him out. She and I personally set the wards around this room and Inquisition guards have been posted outside the door to your suite and the bedroom at all times since you were brought in.”

He paused and glanced at her knowing what she would ask next. “There's been no trace of Solas either,” he said bitterly. “Likely that he slipped away amid the panic and confusion in the ballroom. We've searched the entire palace and found nothing.”

“Not surprising given how quickly he disappeared after we defeated Corypheus,” she muttered and shook her head. “What do we know about the assassin?” she queried.

Dorian shrugged. “He will not say which organization he works for. In fact, he refuses to say anything. But Josephine is making inquiries with the Antivan Crows and the House of Repose to determine if there is indeed a contract on your life.” Dorian cast as sideways glance at her. “So what do you plan to do with him when we get back to Skyhold?” he asked.

“Depends on what he tells us, _if_ he tells us anything. In the end, he'll likely be glad it's me judging him instead of you or Cullen.”

“Probably so,” the Tevinter agreed. “Cullen told Leliana to do whatever she had to to get the bastard to talk.”

“I bet,” she said before being distracted by a knock at the door. “It's us, Quizzie!!!!!” Sera yelled from outside.

Briseis looked at Dorian who simply shrugged. “Come in, Sera,” she called back, grimacing at the pain in her chest.

She was grateful that she didn't reach for the elfroot potion because the door had barely opened before Sera bounded across the room, landing on the foot of the bed and coming to rest near the Inquisitor's feet.

“Sera, please do be careful,” scolded Vivienne as she glided into the room, followed by Iron Bull and the others. All sat or stood as near the Inquisitor as possible except Cole, who was perched on the dresser across the room.

“It's okay, Vivienne” Briseis replied, wiggling her toes to tickle at Sera, who squirmed gleefully. “Sera's just happy I'll be around a little longer to help her throw pies at the nobles and field test her Widdle's latest inventions.”

“But you need to get out of this bed first, Quizzie!” the Red Jenny chirped while wedging herself between Dorian and the Inquisitor to place her head in Briseis's lap.

“How ya feeling, Boss?” Iron Bull asked.

“Like I did after we fought Hivernal,” she answered, knowing that Bull would remember battling that particular dragon.

“But we won that fight,” he replied, grinning as he reminisced on delivering the killing blow.

She gave a small laugh. “And ached terribly for days afterwards,” she reminded him.

“You look better than you did the last time I saw you, Sassy,” Varric said to her. “I feel like there's going to be one helluva story at the end of all this.”

“Would you have it any other way, Varric?” Dorian asked, giving Briseis a squeeze. “There hasn't been a dull moment from the moment we all met her. Anything else would be disappointing.”

She rolled her eyes. “I think I would rather have a dull moment sometimes,” she interjected. “What of Hawke and Fenris?”

“They're good,” Varric assured her.

“You've gotten brighter, almost blinding,” Cole interrupted from the back of the room. The others turned to face him as he hopped down from the dresser. “It's made you stronger.”

All eyes turn to Briseis who glanced at Dorian. “They know, but they haven't seen it yet,” he explains.

“Oh yes, darling,” Vivienne chimed. “Your Anchor's new appearance?”

Sera sat up on her knees looking at the Inquisitor tentatively. The roguish elf was never quite keen on magic, but her curiosity seemed to be winning out against her wariness.

Briseis looked to all of them. “You cannot tell anyone,” she cautions them. They each gave their word without question and Briseis slowly unwrapped the bandage around her left hand, revealing the new appearance of her Anchor.

“Sweet Andraste,” Thom exhaled as Iron Bull and Varric let out low whistles.

“Oooh,” Sera gushed. “It's prettier, but still looks frigging weird. It still tingly?”

“As always, though not as badly,” Briseis replied. “Now enough about that. Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?”

They all had their own stories, but her favorites were of Varric's consoling the Divine and Thom volunteering to tend to Godric in the Inquisitor's absence. Apparently her Swiftwind had been much moodier over the past few days, upset that she has not been to visit him herself and would not allow any of the stablehands to approach him. He'd behaved for Thom, though barely, making it clear to everyone who Godric really wanted to see.

“I'll come see him as soon as I'm able” she was saying when Cullen walked back into the room. He took in the sight of everyone, not surprised at Sera and Dorian cuddled up in bed with her. He leaned against the door frame, giving a half smile and sighed. “Alright everyone, I think that's enough excitement for her tonight,” he said.

“You just want to be alone with her to play kissy-face,” Sera accused him as she got up and headed to the door with the others who said their goodbyes before exiting.

Dorian lingered in bed next to her as Cullen approached. “If I didn't know any better, Dorian, I'd think you were trying to take her from me,” he teased. “What _will_ we tell Iron Bull?”

The mage slid off the bed, giving Cullen a mock glare as Briseis laughed. “Worry not, Commander, she's made it very clear where her heart lies,” he drawled before leaning down to kiss Briseis on the forehead. “I'll take my leave, but I will come back to see you in the morning.” he said, sauntering out of the bedroom.

As the door shut quietly behind Dorian, Briseis slid to the edge of the bed, letting her toes curl into the plush carpet. She cradled her right arm as she tried to stand upright, her legs feeling like those of a newborn halla. Cullen caught her by the elbow, allowing her to steady herself before attempting to take a few steps. She'd managed to make it to a nearby chair when she looked up at him sheepishly and said, “that was tiring.”

Moments later, Lydia appeared inside her room with a tray carrying a dish of coq au vin and buttered bread. Briseis hugged her warmly with her left arm after the tray was set on the table, assuring the other elf that she was alive and well. She ate ravenously, though she slowed down to savor the small tarts Lydia had smuggled in for her after Cullen went to his room to finally get cleaned up at her insistence. He returned just after she'd finished eating and Briseis walked around the room, trying to move her right arm a little more before Cullen finally insisted she return to bed a couple of hours later.

She beckoned him to sit next to her once she was burrowed back under the blankets. As he sat next to her, she stroked his face with her now exposed left hand, watching the Anchors flickering along his jawline. He gazed at her lovingly, placing a kiss to her palm before brushing a lock of dark hair away from her face, still relieved that she was alive as he leaned in to kiss her. “You promised never to scare me again,” he finally said after a moment.

She gave him a half smile. “I promised you that I wouldn't make it a habit,” she replied.

He frowned. “Well, it seems to be becoming one. That assassin nearly killed you,” he told her.

“Yes and it still hurts quite a bit,” she muttered. She shifted a little with some help from Cullen before he stood up. “Speaking of, has Leliana been able to get anything out of my would-be assassin?” she asked.

He shook his head and moved to the window. “He still refuses to talk,” he replied with obvious irritation. He turned to her with a serious expression.

“I don't think we should go back to Skyhold just yet, Briseis.”

She looked surprised. “But we can't stay _here_ , Cullen,” she objected. “The longer we stay, the more likely it is the orb is discovered. We can't risk it.” He nodded in agreement.

“I know,” he told her. “And we won't be staying here. We'll leave Halamshiral together with the others, but then I'm taking you and the orb someplace while we try to get some answers.”

“And what about the Inquisition?” Briseis asked.

“Leliana and Josephine will know where we're going. They can manage things for the time being and Rylen will continue handling my responsibilities until we return,” he replied.

She looked at him curiously. “If I didn't know better, I'd think this you've been planning this for some time?” she said.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, I had planned to take you away for a few days after all of this was done, but now it seems that it's going to be more out of necessity than anything else.”

She grinned at him. “I expect we'll manage to still get at least _some_ pleasure out of this,” she teased. She reached for her neck, feeling the braided silverite from her pendant. “Where are we going anyway?” she asked.

“Oh no, Lady Inquisitor,” he drawled, “I want to keep at least some element of surprise, so I'll tell you nothing more. For now, you need your rest.”

Briseis made a face at him as he handed her the cup filled with elfroot potion she'd neglected when Dorian arrived. She'd barely finished drinking before the potion began to take effect and she leaned against the pillows, looking over at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Will you sleep here with me?” she asked drowsily.

Cullen climbed in on her left side, allowing her to lean against his chest as he took her left hand in his, watching the new violent purple blend with the ethereal green as his thumb grazed across her hand. Briseis had yielded to dreams within moments as he wrapped her hand again before pressing his lips to her brow as he too drifted to sleep.

Briseis insisted that she needed to move about instead of just staying in bed and was on her feet walking about the halls the morning after she awakened, despite protests from her advisors and healers. Knowing she would not be allowed to wander about alone, she convinced Dorian to walk the grounds of the Winter Palace with her, though he fussed over her to the point of annoyance.

“I'm not going to collapse, Dorian,” she huffed when he insisted she stop and rest a while they were walking in the gardens that afternoon.

“Maybe not, but you _are_ going to rest,” he chided her. “You're obviously winded and need to sit down.” She glared at him as she tried to catch her breath. “And if you don't behave, I won't take you to see Godric tomorrow,” he added for good measure.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

“Good to see that none of this has gotten rid of your stubbornness,” he laughed before turning serious. “Aside from your current fatigue, how are you feeling?”

“Better than I did last night,” she answered. “I don't think any of the healers expected me to be back on my feet so soon. And my wound is almost completely healed thanks to Vivienne. I haven't tried using any magic yet though, so I really don't know what to expect.”

“Didn't you say you felt like you weren't expending as much mana to dispel the cages?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Obviously I got a serious power boost,” she replied. “I just don't know what I'm capable of and it's too risky to try finding out here.” She looked about, making certain that there weren't any obviously listening ears nearby before leaning in close. “That's why Cullen and I are splitting up from you guys after we leave the Winter Palace.”

He raised one of his perfect eyebrows. “Do you even know where you're going?” he asked.

“Cullen is being very hush-hush about it all,” she explained. “He says Leliana and Josie will know, but he still won't tell _me_. It's kind of aggravating.”

“Maybe he's going to propose?” Dorian suggested hopefully. “You did say he told you he's playing for keeps this time.”

Briseis laughed and shook her head. “We haven't been together long enough for that conversation,” she insisted. “I doubt Cullen would propose this soon; it doesn't seem to be his style, even if that's what _you're_ hoping for.”

“A man can dream,” Dorian argued as he stood up, extending his hand. “Come along, darling. Your beloved Commander will kill me if I don't bring you back soon.”

“Have I been a good girl today?” she said mockingly as she took his hand. He laughed wryly and nodded, knowing what she was really asking.

“Yes, I will take you to see Godric tomorrow,” he replied, tucking her arm in his. “You could have just asked instead of being all saucy like you like to do,” he quipped.

Dorian kept his word and escorted her to the stables where Godric was waiting after lunch the next day. The hart looked at her excitedly as she approached and nuzzled at her when she hugged him after entering his stall. “I missed you, too,” she said giving a gentle scratch to his coat. “But Thom told me that you've been naughty?” she asked him.

The snort was almost apologetic as Godric bowed his head slightly and grunted before looking away from her. He glanced towards Dorian, who was struggling not to laugh at what was taking place. Godric's behavior when Briseis admonished him was always entertaining.

“Godric,” she said reproachfully. The Swiftwind suddenly seemed reluctant to meet her eyes. He grunted again and nuzzled at her as she sighed, both knowing she could never stay upset with him.

“I couldn't come before because I was hurt, “ she explained. “And I know you were upset, but you shouldn't act ugly with people who are trying to take care of you,” she scolded him. Godric brushed against her cheek and watched as she began to fish inside her pocket as he nosed at her, _certain_ that there were treats in his future.

She stared at him affectionately. “Will you be nice to everyone now? Please?” she queried. He gave another small grunt and blinked at her as his small tail swished and he dug at the ground. She withdrew her hand from her pocket and held out a couple of treats, which he accepted happily before headbutting her softly.

“They won't let me ride just yet, but we'll go soon,” she said, as she recalled being shut down immediately by all parties when she suggested a ride. Godric nudged at her slightly, bringing her back to the present as she moved to give him a quick brushing.

“He really loves when you brush his antlers,” Dorian commented after they'd left. “I don't think I've seen him so relaxed before.”

She shrugged. “He likes to have them scratched from time to time,” Briseis explained as they stood at the door to her suite. “That's why he was so lovey with me before we left. And honestly, it's the only thing that will get him to behave sometimes.”

She was surprised to find Morrigan waiting outside her suite, studying her carefully when they returned. Dorian glanced apprehensively to Briseis as she returned his gaze and nodded before leaving without delay. Briseis turned back to her unexpected guest, opening the door to her suite, allowing Morrigan inside. Once the door was shut, she looked to her guest, brows knitted curiously as Morrigan took a seat on the sofa.

“You are well?” Morrigan began.

“Yes. Better than I was a few days ago, at least,” Briseis replied as she moved deeper into the room.

Morrigan tilted her head to the side. “Flemeth gave you the wisp she took from Mythal.” It wasn't a question. “The voices from the Well said as much,” she explained before Briseis could ask.

Briseis looked her in the eyes and nodded as she took a seat next to Morrigan. “She did. It is what will allow me to wield Mythal's orb and continue to use the Anchor safely.”

“So you become a god and now I am beholden to _you_?” Morrigan demanded warily.

“I would not call myself a god considering I almost died later that same night,” Briseis countered. “And regarding what this means for you and I, I honestly do not know, but I have no desire to control you, Morrigan. I will always welcome your help if and when you decide to offer it, but I will not _compel_ you to do anything.” She took a deep breath. “You should also know that Flemeth's final request was that you be allowed to do choose your own path, something to which I was more than willing to agree.”

Morrigan laughed at her incredulously and looked away. “That is the _last_ thing Mother ever wanted for me,” she scoffed.

Briseis raised her hands. “It's what she said,” she replied as Morrigan again faced her. “Whether or not you believe me is immaterial. But feel free to ask the Well if what I say is the truth.”

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. “Very well. _You_ may choose not to use the compulsion, but what about Mythal?” she asked. “What happens when _she_ decides otherwise?”

The Inquisitor looked at her and gave the only answer that she could. “Morrigan, I cannot speak for anyone other than myself,” she said. “Not even Mythal. I know about as much as you do about what her real play is in any of this. But as far as I am concerned, you are truly free to make your own choices.”

“You actually believe that, don't you?” Morrigan asked her, a sound of strangled hope in her voice.

“Should I believe differently?” Briseis countered.

They regarded each other silently for a few moments before Briseis finally stood and walked to a nearby table beset with a carafe of wine and a pair of goblets. She silently poured a cup and set it on the table in front of Morrigan before turning to pour another for herself and returning to her seat.

“Do you wish for me to drink with you?” Morrigan inquired as she stared at the Inquisitor.

Briseis said nothing before taking a drink from her own cup. She stared down into the liquid as she swallowed and then exhaled slowly. “Well I won't _force_ the matter,” she replied, “but it tastes pretty good.”

Briseis sat in her tub later in the evening, letting her head loll back against the edge as the hot water worked miracles on the stiffness in her shoulder. She was going over the events of the ball as the scent of honeysuckle overwhelmed her senses when she remembered what Morrigan had told her Solas said.

“ _He has a victory of his own tonight.”_

 _What else could Solas have possibly wanted from the Winter Palace aside from the orb?_ she wondered. As she considered possibilities, she felt a pair of hands begin massaging her skin, working at previously ignored knotted muscles in her shoulders. Her eyes drifted open to see Cullen leaning over her, his gaze warm as he looked down at her. She leaned back against him and concern engulfed his features when he saw the consternation in her face.

“What's on your mind?” he queried.

She closed her eyes as she leaned forward, guiding his hand to a particularly achy spot on her shoulder. “Just going over the events of the ball in my head,” she explained, giving a low grunt as his finger pressed on the knot he'd just found. “Morrigan told me that Solas said he'd achieved a victory of his own that night.”

“What else would he come here for other than the orb?” Cullen asked as his hands continued to move across her skin.

“Well remember that he did try to take the Anchor, but couldn't likely for the same reasons Corypheus could not. But the Anchor has been calm since claiming the orb. It's only been tingling like it usually does.”

“What if whatever he was after isn't something magical?” Cullen suggested.

“Perhaps he wanted information?” Briseis replied shrugging. “People always ignore the servants and guards who likely hear everything and that they thought Solas was my 'serving man' before. The ball was a perfect opportunity to get information on Orlais, Ferelden, and the Free Marches, not to mention the Chantry and the Inquisition.” She began to rise from the tub as Cullen quickly grabbed for a nearby towel to wrap around her then held out his hand to assist her out of the bath. She had begun drying off behind the screen while he rummaged through a nearby wardrobe for one of her nightgowns.

“So you think he may have also been here to gather intelligence on major players across Southern Thedas?” he asked, bringing her a dark green gown so that she could dress.

Briseis gingerly pulled the gown overhead before confirming his theory. “Why not? 'I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex that permeates these events,' he told me the last time we were here,” she said, emerging from the screen. “And Solas mentioned that 'heady blend' again the night of the ball. You and I despise the Grand Game, we both know that the most powerful thing you can have when playing is information on other players.”

“We can talk to Leliana and Josephine about it,” Cullen said. “And I know you went to visit Godric.” He noticed how her face changed when he mentioned her hart. “You're still wanting to try riding?” he said.

“Well I won't know if I can until I actually try,” she answered moving to sit on the bed. “And you know that Godric will take care of me.”

He inclined his head in agreement. “Excellent points,” he agreed. “I'll speak with your healers about letting you try to ride tomorrow.”

“Good. The sooner I'm able to ride, the sooner we can leave,” she said, falling back against the pillows.

He sat next to her, his hand framing the line of her jaw. “I know how much you want to quit this place,” he said softly. “But your injury was no laughing matter. Pushing yourself too hard will not do anyone any good.”

“Perhaps not, but I don't want to be here much longer,” she replied, eyeing the pouch containing the orb. “The longer we stay...”

He closed his eyes, not wanting to repeat their previous debate. “We know the risks,” he said patiently. “But let's just start with trying to ride tomorrow. At the very least, you'll be much closer to leaving than you already are.”

It still took until the end of the week before Briseis convinced everyone she was fit for travel. They were seen off the morning of their departure by Varric, Hawke and Fenris, who would be leaving for Kirkwall later the same day. Varric promised her that he'd return to Skyhold in a few weeks as he needed to help Hawke get reconstruction underway in Kirkwall while the Champion promised to write and that she would aid the Inquisition as needed in the Free Marches.

It was near mid day when Cullen finally decided that it was time for them to separate from the Inquisition's procession. Dorian was still worried and offered to come along, though Cullen insisted that he and the Inquisitor needed to go alone to avoid attracting attention. The Commander watched with a wary expression on his face as the cage holding the assassin moved past, but then turned to Briseis when he heard her laughing as Sera teased them by making kissing noises as she rode by. She watched as they disappeared from view one by one and though she had given no indication that she was in pain, he still wondered if she was truly up for the long ride ahead of them.

She read the concern in his face when she looked at him. “I feel fine,” she assured him. “And happy to finally be away from the Winter Palace. So _now_ will you tell me where we are going?” she asked, watching after the last of the Inquisition.

Cullen turned to face her. “The Arbor Wilds,” he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got fluffier than I anticipated.


End file.
